For The Last Time
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: Kagome is fed up with always seeing the claypot and Inuyasha together. What Happens when she makes a deal with the Angel of Death and she turns into that of which she intends to kill? SessKag MirSan CHANGED MY PEN NAME
1. prolouge

I changed a few things to make the story work better for me. Well enjoy.

I was in an Angsty mood and I had just recently read a good Sess/Kag fic I guess I wanted to write one myself instead of my usuall Inu/Kag fic.WellI hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am only putting one for this whole story so listen up! I DO NOT NOR WILL I PROBABLY EVER OWN INUYASHA. BUT I, RAINING TEAR DROPS, OWN THIS STORY LINE. Bows and thanks every one.

* * *

He went to see her again. She knew it. He promised himself to her but she knew what was going on behind her back.

She absentmindedly rubbed the mark on her shoulder where the intended mark had been placed. The mark telling all she was spoken for or soon to be, the place where he had exchanged his blood with her blood at a bite of his fangs. He said he was only going hunting for food but she knew better. They have been playing this game for close to two and a half years now and she was long over him. Let him go to the undead miko, let him go to her and promise that they will go to hell together see if she would care.

Since she found out about the façade he played well and his true intentions she no longer trusted him with herself nor the ones called Miroku, Sango, and her Kitszune pup Shippo. He was only seven but he acted like her was fifteen. Once they found out Inuyasha's true intentions were none the pure they left him to his clay pot in search of the jewel. Without her there was no way for them to find the shards since Kikyo no longer possessed the power to sense them. The only regrets she had were that she hadn't found out sooner. She had always feigned ignorance when it came to him. The only one who knew of her act was Sango, her only true friend other than Kaede in this time. When they told Kaede of Inuyasha's intentions he was kicked out of the village and told to never return.

The Shikon No Tama was over half complete and all they needed to collect was Naraku's and a few strays, but Inuyasha has no knowledge of this. She would no longer have a reason to stay here once finished except to care for Shippo and she no longer had a reason to return home with her family dead. She remembered the night she went home to visit her family and to prepare for the upcoming battles in the Feudal Era for it was summer in her time and school was over for her. For she had graduated with flying colors. Something Inuyasha never cared to know.

_It was another bad day. She not only had to sit Inuyasha before she came home but she had to endure seeing him with Kikyo again. She had tried to get away before her presence was known but he noticed her and chased after her shouting apologies and asking for forgiveness. She couldn't and wouldn't forgive him ever again. If he wanted to be with her so be it. Who was she to stop him?_

_She walked away from the well building in a huff forgetting to close the doors. She was all too happy to release herself from the never ending duties of being the Shard Detector._

_There was an eerie silence about the house. She walked to the door and threw it open to shout out. "I'm home. Momma, Grandpa, Sota?"_

_The smell of death encased her nostrils once she stepped into the room. She seen the bodies in all the blood and wished she were dead also. _

_That was the day she made the deal. The deal with the Angel of Death. As soon as she made her wish he appeared beside her and asked her if that is what she truly wanted. She said, "No, what I truly want is to make Inuyasha suffer. If I had not spent all my time looking for those be-damned shards, I could have been here and stopped then from dying. _

_"I will make you a deal. You go back through the well and I will see to it that you get your revenge."_

_"How? I am merely a mortal and I have only the powers of a priestess. What good would just that do against someone as strong as Inuyasha."_

_"I will give you any powers you want just tell me what you desire."_

_"I desire to be immortal, to be able to run really fast, to call upon any weapon I need without a word but with the passing of the thought through my mind, I wish for the ability to have sensitive hearing, I would like the element of fire and the ability of no fear . Can you comply with that?"_

_"Are you sure that is what you want?" She shook her head in affirmation. "Then I should tell you that because of the single drop of black blood that lies dormant in your veins, that is likely the kind you will become." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes as to what he was pertaining to but kept silent as he went on. "Give yourself a day for your changes of body to set in. I advise you stay in your time until then."_

"Kagome?" She heard a small voice ask from her left.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we take a break?"

She looked back at Miroku and Sango they were exhausted. She immediately felt guilty. In her huff she hadn't realized how much they had walked. "Yeah let's seek shelter under a tree for the night."

They settled in and she began to cook dinner for everyone.

It was hard enough for them to cope with her new transformation, but they quickly came to recognize this new power was good for fighting and keeping them safe from enemies. She had no idea the Angel of Death was going to turn her into a demon, a full one at that.

Once they all ate and their bellies were filled she figured she might as well take a bath in the hot spring nearby. Making sure Shippo was asleep first.

"I am going to go take bath in the spring we passed on the way here. Please do not follow me." She told Sango and Miroku. "Take care of Shippo until I get back."

She walked away without glancing back.

"I don't know if she has changed for the better or for the worse." Miroku said to Sango.

"I think it is for the better." She voiced back. "At least now we will not need the assistance of the traitor Inuyasha."

"I guess your right."

Kagome smiled as she heard the ending of their conversation as she walked away. She knew she could trust them to understand.

* * *

See I changed a few things to make it more interesting. If you want to review for it you have to review anonymously sorry for the inconvience.

Review! Please Hear me now I don't worry about flames. If you don't like it don't read it. It is as simple as that. iIf you read it and don't like it like I said don't flame I could care less.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	2. Chapter 1

**I changed a few things. Hope you like.**

**I decided to update inbetween my trips. Besides I kind of changed the story around a bit. See you at the bottom.**

**On with the story... **

**

* * *

****Thinking**

_Flashback

* * *

_

The wind blew in his wake. He loved the feel of his hair swaying in the wind. He knew it was foolish to allow such insolent pleasures. He only hoped to kill Naraku before his incompetent brother did. Then he would seek revenge upon Inuyasha. Those were the only pleasures he would allow to heat his blood and hum through his body. Just the though of spilt blood always left him antsy for release.

He silently waited in the shift of the wind for a hint of Naraku's presence. It has been almost a week since he had last found proof of the scum's life.

He let out an impatient sigh and thought of the only thing he could to keep him going. Death. He listened to the sounds of Jaken, Rin and Ah-un playing in the background. To be truthful he was jealous of their care-free lives. Never having to worry about anything. He only wished it were so easy.

He knew of the true horrors out there waiting calmly for some innocent to lose his way and take advantage. He knew of such horrors. He normally liked to travel alone but somehow the one known as Rin snuck past his defenses with her child anomaly. He hated to admit it, even if it was only to himself, but he feared for the well-being of her. Such an idea maybe seven years ago would have been absurd such proving that he was slowly going soft. He still has many years 'til then but just the thought made him inwardly cringe. He pushed his mind onto more important matters like finding Naraku's scent. He could always trick Inuyasha into it but that would mean admitting that he couldn't find Naraku's scent in the first place with his full demon nose. The lord of the western lands could not feign the thought of a weakness as such.

To admit it would do a number on his pride and give Inuyasha another reason to sneer. No need to do that when he could just keep traveling north and wait.

He let his mind wonder. There barely at the edge of his senses was the smell of a full demon. He opened his eyes and took a sniff. He quickly turned from the edge and walked in the opposite direction of Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Rin would like to know where you are going." Said the little girl running up and tugging on his pants.

"Stay here Rin with Jaken and Ah-un. Don't wander off. I have business to attend too." He said this without even looking at her or missing a beat in his long stride.

He could hear Rin run back and tell Jaken he was to take care of her, and then asked if they could play a game.

He walked in the direction of the scent and made his way. If she was alone without accompaniment all the better to get information on Naraku's whereabouts without concerning Inuyasha.

He came upon a hot spring and heard humming. He walked a few more ways until the demon came into view. It was a demoness. She looked to be relaxing in the small hot spring. She looked different than any other demoness he had ever met. He had to find out if she would be a danger for Rin and his…well whatever they are called. He watched her a moment and studied her for a possible weakness.

When he found none to the naked eye, he stopped to take in her appearance. She had long silver hair unbound. It came as long as her buttocks region. It glowed in the moonlight with its sheen reflecting off the waters surface creating her the image of an angel. Oh Kami, now he was starting to talk like Rin in his mind. What was this world coming to? Her skin was now a bronze color with markings a bit like his own but silver, darker than her hair and marking her of high caliber. How had a demoness like this ever escaped his knowledge?

She had a shape in the middle of her forehead the color of cerulean blue like his half moon but in the shape of a teardrop. Her eyes looked to have silver shimmer around them giving then the look that they were glowing in the moonlight. He watched as her body seemed to glimmer with each move she made in the water. Like an endless light surrounding her body. He had never met a demoness this close to his own caliber and of such enormous beauty. But she looked oddly familiar.

He watched her for a while and made and appreciative noise. Suddenly she stopped and called out. "Whose there. I'm warning you." A bow and quiver appeared out of nowhere. This only made him even more curious for her. He watched her take an arrow out getting ready to fire. "If it is you Miroku, you lecher I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp." He had heard that name before. But where?

He couldn't resist putting fear into his prey. He loved the smell of fear. "No it is not the one you call Miroku."

He watched the confusion spread over her face. "Okay then who are you?"

"Why is it not fear I feel in your presence." He asked disregarding her question.

"I have learned a short while ago that there is no greater weakness than showing your fear. Show yourself."

He made a circle around the spring with her following him with her arrow never even stopping. **Who is this woman? Why is she all alone? Why does she seem so familiar? **"That is an admirable trait and you know well. But why is it you don't fear the voice of someone you don't know."

"I fear no one."

**A brave demoness. And I don't even know her name.** He wondered. "What is your name?"

"Kagome." Then it clicked.

"Kagome? Inuyasha's wench?" He chuckled slightly. "What are you doing here _without_ your precious Inuyasha?" Oh this would be fun.

"It is only the business of I and no one unless I see fit to tell the person in question, which as of yet I have not had the honor of knowing the name of this guest."

He took this time to run and pin her against the rock knocking the bow out of her hands.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed not even letting on she was the least bit uncomfortable with her current state of supposed distress. "What do you want?"

He took a long sniff of her memorizing her scent and appreciating it at the same time. Then stopped to take in her form. She would make a good mate indeed if not for that ignorant Inuyasha. He pushed that thought aside and decided now was not the time for more foolish thoughts of pleasure. "I want to know what has caused you to take such a drastic change. The last time I seen you, you were merely a human and a mortal at that."

She kept her face cool and unchanging. "That is my business and mine alone."

"Where is the half-breed Inuyasha?"

He almost laughed when she growled at the proclamation of his name. "I no longer associate myself with the one known as Inuyasha. I long for the death of him at my hands. It is his fault I became bitter."

This time he smirked slightly, someone at last shares the same desires he does. **Maybe this change was for the better.** "What then is to become of you and your… group?"

She stayed silent for a moment but he took a claw and ran it up her side causing a slight discomfort and for her to say what he wanted. "We seek to finish the jewel and destroy Naraku. What business is it of yours?"

"What I would like to know is why such hostility for the one known as Inuyasha?"

"He ruined my life with the stupid jewel. Therefore I was not there to stop the death of my family. I have no one but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that I can count on. Even there I feel sometimes is little stability. But for my family I am here to avenge the deaths of them at both Inuyasha and Naraku's account. I know it was he who did it."

"Admirable, that we both seek the same things for the same reason."

"And what reason would that be?" She said looking at him curiously now.

"Family." Came the one worded answer.

She now took this time to look at her current position. "Do you think you could let me go?"

He held her for a while longer just to agitate her then dropped her back into the water. He stood there for a minute. She made no move. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you could turn around?" She said slightly agitated.

He did as she asked. But when she was turned he looked anyway. He almost choked at what he saw. But it is not dignified for a demon lord to do that. The way her breasts curved. The simple curves that came when she changed into demon. On that note he wondered how it is that she was full demon in the first place. He watched as she pulled a white contraption from her pile of clothes, and then placed it over her breasts restricting them. He watched her put on the kimono; it was so different from the other clothing she used to wear that was not acceptable for any woman, human or demon, to be dressed in. He saw that she was finishing to tie the obi in place with a bit of difficulty and turned back to face the other direction. "You can look now." He heard her say quietly. She smiled slightly then said, "Goodbye." and turned to leave.

"One more thing before you go."

"What's that?" She said turning halfway.

"Why are you a full demon?"

"Let's just say I made a deal with the Angel of Death."

"What kind of deal?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just curiosity of what my brother is up against."

The voice of what she wanted murmured through her head. _"I will make you a deal. You go back through the well and I will see to it that you get your revenge."_

"_How? I am merely a mortal and I have only the powers of a priestess. What good would just that do against someone as strong as Inuyasha?"_

"_I will give you any powers you want just tell me what you desire."_

"_I desire to be immortal, to be able to run really fast, to call upon any weapon I need without a word but with the passing of the thought through my mind, I wish for the ability to have sensitive hearing, I would like the element of fire and the ability of no fear . Can you comply with that?"_

She shook the thoughts away and answered, "I desired to be immortal. As a mortal I had to make myself stronger than Inuyasha. The only way he could make that possible was to make me that of which I wish to destroy with more powers. Does that answer your question?"

He was astounded at her revelation but was careful not to reveal it. "That and more."

"Well I have to get back to the others; I didn't want to leave them alone unprotected for too long." She turned and ran in the direction he presumed to be where the others were.

His mind drifted back to the smell of her and the shapeliness of her body. He closed his eyes and reveled in it. "Yes a great mate indeed, Kagome." He turned and walked back toward where Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un obediently waited for his return.

* * *

I think the changes were for the better. I recently read an awesome Sess/Kag fic that put mine to shame and I had to revise a bit.

There a new chapter and a good one at that. They met they talked and I still kept Sesshomaru in his no emotion revealed whatsoever mode that he is always in. I think out of all the episodes I have seen he has only smiled slightly like three times.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	3. Chapter 2

It isn't very long but I want to strech the story a bit i don't know if I really like this chapter. Well tell me what you think of it at the bottom.

* * *

He took a longer path to get back to the clearing where Rin, Jaken and Ah-un are awaiting his return. 

He couldn't help thinking about his encounter with Kagome. He couldn't help shaking the feeling that there is more to her story than she is telling. Like how did she meet with the Angel of Death? What kinds of strings are attached to her transformation? Where did she meet the Angel of Death? He would remember to ask her about that later if they ever met up again.

**Hopefully not since I could barely control my beast the last time. It was rather…intrigued by her. **He had never meant to pin her to that rock. Thinking of it now the way she had made that bow appear out of nowhere. At anytime she could have done it again and injured him. Just the thought of a demon stronger than him made him want to go and kill it before it could come to a greater power. He would have to meet with her again and make sure they stayed allies, because that kind of power against each other could cause the destruction of both, but together could cause great things to happen. He wouldn't mind finding a queen to rule by his side in the Western Lands. She would be the first and last candidate unless he found another demon woman that he had never encountered before. Sure he had met a great share but he wasn't interested them. They had never intrigued him like Kagome did.

He was close to the camp and decided to put aside foolish thoughts for another day like when Naraku was dead and he could finally put the death to Inuyasha for it was his fault that their father was now dead. He growled outwardly at the thought of being related to that half-breed. Thankfully no one in the Western Lands knows about his half-breed brother. The shame would be unbearable.

He walked into the clearing when Rin as running around holding Jaken's staff above her head as Jaken chased her trying to get it back.

He waited to make his presence known. "Come, we are leaving."

Rin stopped and gave the staff to Jaken hitting him on the head and ran to his side. "Where are we going?"

"To my castle in the Western Lands."

"Oh." She replied the called back to Jaken. "Hurry Master Jaken or you will be left behind."

He could hear Jaken reply with a bunch of obscenities but let it slide because he knew the toad would never hurt the girl.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She didn't go back to them that night; instead she slept near a river. She had thought about Sesshomaru for the better half of the night frustrated with herself that he was affecting her like that.

She tossed and turned as the dreams she had the night she turned plagued her mind as they had every night since. All asking her the same question.

_She was sitting cross-legged with her hands outstretched and spread apart. A fire was only inches from them and she seemed to be looking deep within herself until suddenly she opened her eyes and there were images speeding by in the fire. _

_At first she was confused. The fire seemed to grow as the images became angrier. Then all at once they stopped and she was looking at her own reflection._

_"This is what you have become are you sure this is what you really want?"_

_She never took her eyes from the fire. She used to but she learned that I was the Angel of Death she was speaking to. "Yes this is what I want."_

_"Then I will tell you of the powers that come with the ones you asked for already."_

_"More powers?" The dream was changed. It never went like this. Usually when she looked at him he disappeared. "What powers do you speak of?"_

_"When I gave you the powers you asked for I also decided to give you a few of my own that I thought would be more helpful for your quest."_

_"Like what?"_

_"When you create fire you have a choice to use it to see a little bit into another person's future but not your own."_

_"Why not my own."_

_"You have to figure things out for yourself. Maybe once in a while when I feel you straying from your purpose I will grace you with one but only one."_

_"Understood."_

_"You can also use your fire to transport yourself to places. As long as you have already been there."_

_"Is that all you have?"_

_"One more with your fire you can choose to use it to save life or destroy it. As always it is your choice on how you use your powers. But now I must take my leave. Be careful and try to remember why you have the powers in the first place. You will always have the powers even after you have completed your purpose." _

_"You speak of a purpose. What is that?"_

_"I cannot tell you that you have to figure that out on your own." She was about to object but he disappeared and she woke up._

It was early in the morning and she needed to get back to camp.

"Well might as well try it."

She close her eyes and thought of the place she wanted to transport to. She felt the flames ignite and tickle her. Then all at once they stopped and she was back at the camp they had set up and everyone was still asleep.

* * *

It was super short but this is all my puny brain could spit out while away in chicago.I was too tired to really make a whole chapter after taking care of kids everyday from 7:00 a.m. to 5:30p.m. So bite me. 

Well review please.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	4. Chapter 3

No introduction needed.

Just a dream of Sesshomaru's that I will explain further in the next chapter whyI entered it. None of this information is acruate, allfrom my head. So sue my(not literally) if in any way shape or form if it is wrong. It is all from my head.

* * *

(First person)_Who knew that this is what would become of my father mating a human. I did. I stood there watching him in his last struggle to save the human wench. To watch what he decided to do. I of course knew he would condemn his life to save the stupid human. I just wanted to make sure I got my proper inheritance; Tetsusaiga the most wonderful sword in all existence. The one that could kill one hundred demon in one stroke. And on the wielders part possibly the littlest effort ever. My father had taken to the silence. I watched with disgust as he turned to face me._

"_Son I know that you stand here to challenge me for my position as the western lord. But I have a mate to attend to. And this might call for my life to protect her. I have left the list of your inheritance with a special person and when I perish you will get yours. You will also become the western Lord." My father smiled slightly. "But that will come shortly. I now have to go save my mate, and my child. If I should not return please take care of them and do not let them parish. Otherwise all my efforts to save them would be a waste." _

_I stood there with shock written on my face. A child? No. I watched my father smile one last time. And he said, "Your mother would be proud." I snarled that he used her in this. But it did not make it to his ears. Who would he have known what my mother would have been proud of? I could only watch as he changed into the great white dog and descended into the forest towards his mate._

_I watched him go to his doom. I would only learn years later that he had died in this by what most would consider honorable I considered it to be a shame. How could he betray his family like that? His mother had bee the most beautiful demoness around. It should take years for a mate to get over the lost. But for him it took only a year. It was at her death he had taken on a lover. Then eventually mated her. Of course no one outside of the intermediate kingdom had ever learned of the child only the human mate. Which that is where his father had come from before going to save his mate. _

_His father had been challenged somewhere in the kingdom. They thought him a weak opponent because of his human mate. I can only assume that it was true or the other demon was a rival in his strength by the wounds my father had received._

_I learned years later that my father hadn't even killed the other demon properly, but had merely subdued him. It was a shame on my part._

_I had went back many years later to kill him when I found only his remains. When I inquired of this I learned that my stupid half brother had defeated him. This knowledge I became outraged. It all really began and ended with the half breed. And the blood that none other could satisfy. _

_Only the blood of Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

Not long I know but I wanted to post it tonight before I left for fireworks. Hope you enjoyed. I was planning on not leaving an authors note but just the chapter but for some reason I felt I needed to justify myself. Well you guys deserve it.

Well review please.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	5. Chapter 4

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha threw the fatal attack at the turtle demon. It only bounced off the shell and rebounded back to him almost nicking him in several places before he jumped up into the nearest tree.

"Inuyasha use your sword." Screamed Kikyo when he was almost hit.

"I tried. The damn thing doesn't work. And it hasn't since Kagome left." He dodged an attack from the turtle demon.

"So that's what I am stuck with a half-demon that can't even kill a turtle demon." She threw her hands up in the air.

"At least I am trying something. Oh and Miss Perfect how come you haven't shot one of your purifying arrows yet since everything I try doesn't work." He said jumping from the tree once again.

"Theydon'tworkanymore." She mumbled.

"Huh? I can't hear you." He yelled back at her while doing a back-flip to dodge the turtles attack.

"They don't work!" She screamed back at him when he was thrown by the turtle into the side of the cliff wall.

"Well now was just a lovely time to tell me that." He said as he got up holding his shoulder pushing it back into place his claws covered in blood. He then aimed another attack at the turtle. **Damn how come none of my attacks are working or penetrating that damn shell? Think Inuyasha what would Kagome say? **He let his mind wonder to Kagome. "_Aim for its belly the shell doesn't protect it there!" _

"That's it!" He yelled.

"What's it?" She asked him.

"Aim for the belly!" He ran up to the turtle and slid underneath him on his side. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He screamed striking the turtle before completely sliding to the other side.

Behind his sliding the turtle demon collapsed to the ground.

"See I can get the job done." He said with a superior look on his face.

She just rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

He noticed her walking away from him and he chased after her calling, "Hey Kikyo wait up."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He woke up in a cold sweat. He heard a grumble from his side and turned to see what was there. It was Rin. She was curled underneath his tail. Slowly he stood as not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. He was at least kind enough for that.

The dreams he was accustomed to but they had stopped years ago and not one since. Until now that is. They always left him angry and in a bloodlust. He only wished a demon stupid enough to try to attack while they were asleep. Then maybe he could be sustained for a while.

He walked to the river they happened to seek camp near last night. He sat down in front of the waters edge and looked into its depths. He could see his reflection. His hair was a mess. But he was pretty much assured with adrenaline. He never slept long and with that dream plaguing his thoughts it didn't help much. How he wished his life hadn't become this cold exterior. He wished he could show his emotions at least once in his life. And not just 'those once in a while smirks' that seem to be accustomed to him.

His attention was brought to the fish swimming without a care in the river before him. **Might as well get some breakfast.** He waded out into the river with the moonlight as his guide. There was a slight breeze and that only added to his adrenaline rush. He closed his eyes as if to savor it. Oh how he loved the wind. The freeness of it. The playfulness. The way it picked up leaves and spun them around as if doing a dance. He longed to be that free. He sometimes wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't accepted the position of Lord of the Western Lands. Would he always be this cold? **Most likely.** But such things couldn't be stopped if the cause was something as deeply cut as the cause of this. He opened his eyes and tried to catch a few fish. His attempts were futile because he caught not one. Well not one to give up so easily he kept at it. Taking off his top he threw it aside onto the bank readying himself to try again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She couldn't sleep. When she woke up for the tenth time this night she seen the fire was barely more than embers dying slowly. **That is how I want Inuyasha to die. Like a big roaring fire. Slowly. **Deciding that it would be dumb not to, she relit the fire before taking off into the night letting the moonlight guide her to wherever the light shone brightest.

As she walked she came upon a tree that held the blossoms of a lily flower. She picked one and twirled it in her fingers while dwelling on the dream she had this night. In her dream she had been looking into the fire again with the faces flashing briefly then scampering away. But tonight they stopped on an image. It was a man that looked like a younger Sesshomaru. The dream was so vivid she could feel the emotion pouring out of the father to son. It was as if it had come from Sesshomaru's memories. The hatred she had felt while looking upon his father was so powerful. It made her want to cry. She pushed tears and the thoughts behind her. **It was only a dream. Like it ever happened. But wait that would explain why he is always so cold? Nah……** She was winding her way on an unknown path when she came to a cliff overlooking a river. There was something splashing around in it.

She caught the scent of anger then watched as the assailant took of his top and threw it to the shore. She let an uncontrolled giggle escape her lips as she recognized who it was.

The figure stiffened then relaxed. "Hello Kagome." He called out. For a moment she almost pouted that she as so easily recognized.

She hopped from her hiding place. She tucked the flower in the fold of her kimono "Hello Sesshomaru. What are you up to?"

He grunted as if it weren't obvious.

"Let me help you." He turned to face her gave her a look that in itself should have said no way in hell. "Fine then I will just catch some fish for my accompaniments."

She easily reached in and grasped a fish in her claws.

He stopped to look at her and glared a look of death at her. If he hadn't been a lord of great stature he probably would have pulled a Rin and thrown a fit and demanding she tell him how she caught one when he had been trying for at least half an hour.

"Easy." She said as if reading his thoughts. "You shouldn't thrash about so much." He snorted at her comment. "Here let me help you." She was behind him in a flash and had her arms around his waist putting his arms in position. (A/N in my story he has both of his arms) He sucked in a breath at the feel of her bust pressing against his back.

If she noticed she made no comment of it nor did she send off the aura that she did.

"Close your eyes." She whispered in his ear sending shivers up his spine. "Listen to the sounds of the fish in the water."

He did as he was told trying to ignore her pressed so intimately to his back. His muscles tensed in protests to his thoughts. He wanted to move away but his body wouldn't listen. She felt his back tense up and she ran a finger up his spine causing him to shiver but strangely relax. Her finger felt like fire to his skin.

He was glad when she moved away and started to catch fish on her own. He got back his concentration and waited for the right moment.

She looked over at him concentrating with his eyes closed. He stood with his knees bent in only his white hakama and a blue obi around his waist. The muscles in his abdomen were loose with concentration and his arms were in position to reach the water easily. She watched him as his muscles quickly grew taught and his hand became a blur as he reached in the water to catch a fish. When he pulled his hand out he had a fish clenched tightly in his fist. For a brief moment she thought she saw a flicker of amusement cross his face but she put it off as a trick of the light. When she saw he had caught a fish indeed she took this as her time to leave. She left silently without saying goodbye. Leaving only a lily blossom in her wake.

He refrained from admitting to himself she was correct and turned to look where she once stood and she was not there. Instead there were only the ripples of the water and a lily blossom pooled within.

He walked over picking up the white flower and sniffed itHe closed his eyes to picture her more clearly.** It smells just like her. Flower blossoms and something warmer, like fire.** As he smelled the flower he pictured the way she had looked today. Her silver hair was pulled back into plait with the hair that was too short to fit into the braid down the sides of her face. She was wearing a white kimono that had lilies going up each side and intertwining at her shoulders. It contrasted beautifully with her silver hair making the cerulean blue teardrop stand out.

He tucked the flower in his hakama and went back to catching more fish while trying to get her off his mind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She stayed in the tree line watching to see if he took the flower. She smiled when he did and the smile grew wider when he sniffed it and his eyes closed as if to revel in it.

Sesshomaru was a ……weird creature. One minute he was all cold, silent and deadly, the next all warm, actually speaking, and sniffing flowers.

It was enough to make her giggle a little at the thought. She wished to see more of the……somewhat softer side of the taiyoukai.

He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of splashing water as Sesshomaru battled it out with a very unruly fish.

She couldn't help but giggle slightly to herself. **Oh Kami-sama he has me giggling all the time. **She groaned and smacked herself on the forehead losing her balance almost falling out of the tree. Her demise was safe thanks to her talons that gripped almost painfully into the bark of the tree.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I have the reports you asked for acquiring the western lands.

"Give them to me and leave my presence immediately. Go kill a wolf or something."

She bowed before leaving her masters presence. But not before grumbling a discreet 'up your asshole.'

"I heard that." She cringed at the sound of distaste in her master's voice and left immediately.

"Ah Sesshomaru I see you've been busy." He laughed maniacally. Then choked and cleared his throat before looking to the right and then the left and slipping into the darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	6. Chapter 5

I tried to make it longer but I just wanted to get out a chapter since I haven't wrote in so long. I am pretty pleased with this chapter.

So onward and happy reading.

* * *

_No matter how pretty the rose there are always a few thorns - From my story Music of the Night._

* * *

He stood for a bit just listening to the sounds of the water around him. Not much happening. He must have stood there for a while because he heard the beginnings of everyone waking up. He turned and walked back to camp but not before picking up his clothing and putting it back on.

As he entered camp he walked over to Jaken. "Light the fire and cook these fish."

He dropped the fish at Jaken's feet. Jaken looked confused at his master. Not once in the time he has served his master had he ever seen him able to catch a fish. And here before him is not one but ten fish! He hid his glee carefully for his master held no obligation to killing him over one misplaced comment/joke. He had learned early on not to kid around when it came to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've caught us some fish thank you." She bowed to him in respect then wandered over to help Jaken prepare the fire for the cooking.

He began to wonder on thoughts of how much Rin had grown in such the short amount of time she had been with him. She was at least ten or eleven in human years. Pretty soon things would begin to change within her and how was he supposed to prepare for such things when he himself as a male had never experienced such. He finally made up his mind. He had to have Kagome join him with his group. They would need a woman to help young Rin go through what only women have experienced. It was things like that that made him thank whatever God was up there that he did not have to go through such distasteful stuff.

Silently he slipped away unnoticed. He hoped that young Rin's bodily changes could hold out while they seek out for Kagome. Wouldn't Jaken be surprised that the one he used to call a filthy human has now turned a demon out-ranking him in caliber by more than one could dream only to be almost within matching of this Sesshomaru. To be quite frank she was the closest in caliber to him than any other demon male or female that he has had the pleasure of coming across in the years since his father and mother's deaths.

He decided it was time to seek out fair Kagome while waiting for the slightest hint of Naraku's whereabouts. It would do him a lot of good to have a new pair of ears, eyes, and nose matching his to help for his search although he would never admit to such a weakness to a female of her status.

On his way back to camp he pulled out the blossom left behind and smelled it once more before he hastily stuck it back into the folds of his clothing lest Jaken or Rin should see him doing something so feminine. Even if it was a gift from one, or at least he assumed.

He came back to find all of the food devoured. "Jaken we are leaving."

He waited patiently while Jaken and Rin gathered all of the belongings carelessly thrown around into the bag Rin had adopted the last time she had seen Kagome.

_Kagome. _He inhaled again searching for the scent of the fragrant flower waiting patiently in the folds of his haori. And if she refused he had a plan. _You will be mine._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Shippo stop splashing me and Sango." She giggled as he jumped around slapping his arms like a bird into the water.

He stuck out his tongue, slapped the water one last time before running away. He wasn't fast enough because no sooner than had he turned to go she had a hold of his arm pulling him back into her lap.

"Here Shippo lets wash your hair with this fragrant stuff Kagome has graciously provided for us." For some reason she had the urge to pull his tiny body close and keep him away from Sango. Before she could stop it a small growl escaped from her and Shippo turned around with concern in his eyes as to what she was growling at. Sango must not have noticed because she kept on digging in the bag for the shampoo.

"Okaa-san?" He questioned. She snapped out of it and put him into Sango's awaiting arms. It must come with being a demon the protectiveness of it all. She decided nothing a good swim couldn't cure so she swam a ways away from them to ponder this new outcome. She must have been wandering in the water for a bit because next thing she knew Sango was hollering out to her telling her that they were heading back to camp. She decided to let them go and be alone for a bit.

She had a lot to think about. When she was sure she was alone she wandered back to where her new backpack was and proceeded to wash her hair and body.

Wasn't it natural for a demon to be protective of their young? Well as she considered Shippo now after all they had been through together. She loved him like her were her own son. She would have to remember to thank Inuyasha for that before she killed him. It was only proper since Shippo had become the only thing for her to enjoy other than her womanly talks with Sango.

As she sat there she began to wish she had never heard of the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha, or Naraku. But most of all the Shikon No tama because it was because of it she was thrown into this world five hundred years into the past.

She remembered back to times when she was naïve enough to believe her and Inuyasha actually could have a future together. Sure a few times they had, had a couple of moments and she had found herself wishing they could be together, but she realized just how foolish wishful thinking had become. Another thing to praise Inuyasha for was that if she had never come across him she would never have met Sango or Miroku to begin with. Nor would they have ever had the chance to see just how much they were meant for each other. She had truly grown up in the past two or so years she had spent in the feudal era.

All her thoughts brought her back to how she still had the intended mark on her shoulder. Through the past few weeks she had begun thinking of ways to get rid of it. But each time it consisted of trying to purify herself which would result in her own death. So ultimately there was no way except for the one who made it to take it away or for that person to die she preferred the latter as to she never wanted his grubby hands on her again. She only wished she hadn't been so unbelieving of her own heart when it told her that every time he had looked at her with what she thought was the beginnings of love in his eyes, it was Kikyo he saw every time.

Oh how she had hated walking in the shadow of his beloved Kikyo. Of how every time she knew he was with her, she feigned ignorance and shoved it aside telling herself that he would come around. She had been stupid then and if anything showed now she had become smarter in her own foolish ways. Ways that involved heartbreak, lies, and ultimately the death of her soul.

There was only one word to describe her as she once stood contrasting to how she stood now. Foolish. It was foolishness that got her here in the first place. Foolishness that allowed Inuyasha to run her life. Foolishness that made her believe the stood a chance. Foolishness that caused her to believe it was for the good of the people. If she had learned anything in her time here it was, no one is that selfless without a price. That price being her freedom.

She looked into the water at her own reflection. Blue eyes with hints of silver in their watery depths stared back at her speaking in volumes unknown to her of what pain and sorrow she had been through. Angrily she swiped at the reflection leaving that water in ripples before standing up and walking to the shore to get dressed. She noticed her clothes her still a little wet from their wash but she put them on anyway, and she was running low on shampoo and condition along with other needs. Soon she would have to return to the village with her group and go back to her time and restock. She safely assumed no one would recognize her in her new appearance seeing as everyone there assumed she was dead slaughtered along with her family. The thought had her clenching her fists stabbing her nails deep into her palms. She opened them to watch as lowly her black blood trickled out. Blood balanced between purity and darkness. Blood that could eventually kill her if left uncontrolled. She licked it up enjoying the flavor then turned her attention back to it as the wound healed itself over in a matter of seconds. It was a wonder how much more versatile your body was when you were demon. She was happy with her new appearance but not with the memories of why it was there.

"Inuyasha." She growled out.

"Funny you still growl out that name." She looked up in alarm and saw Sesshomaru standing some fifty feet away.

"What is it you need?"

He was before her in a flash with his hand clenched around her throat squeezing. "I would think that being a demon would have given you a better sense of respect for this Sesshomaru."

She kept her face impassive and unwavering as his grip tightened.

"Do you understand?" He commanded squeezing a bit tighter. She nodded and he let go of her throat. She pushed aside the urge to rub her throat were his hand had held it tightly. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

His face stayed the unemotional way. "So what brings you here on this lovely day Sesshomaru- sama?" She added quickly.

"You are to come with me."

"You can't just order me around no matter how high in status you claim to be."

He smirked. "You belong to the Taisho's."

She let the confusion spread on her face, and then said, "I belong to no one."

He let it slide but pointed faintly to the mark no one would be able to see since it wasn't enough to mark a steady claim seeing as it was only the intended mark. "That mark says you belong to that half-blood Inuyasha who unfortunately is related to me so until he finishes his claim you therefore belong to anyone in the Taisho's intermediate family. Me being the only remaining one other than Inuyasha himself mostly since you deny him. Either way you now belong to me."

She stood dumbfounded as she took in all of this information. She thought she had belonged only to Inuyasha with whom she refused so therefore she belonged to no one. Evidently she was wrong. "What if I refuse to go with you?"

"I kill you."

Since she wanted to live to kill Inuyasha she would just have to flow with this. For a little while at least. "I guess putting it that way I have to accept but under one condition." There was a pregnant pause which he took to raise one perfectly sculpted brow while waiting for her request. "You have to allow Shippo, Sango, and Miroku to come with me."

If he was pondering her request he seemed not to show it. "Fine but since they belong to you, they now belong to me and you will tell them their place or I will be forced to kill them." She kept her face set and bowed before turning away grabbing a bag similar to the one Rin carries.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To get my belongings." She said without stopping.

"I will accompany you to make sure it is all done in due time, for we will be returning to the Western Lands shortly."

She kept walking and hardly seeming to notice that he was walking beside her his long stride matching hers step for step.

When they returned to camp she noticed a fire going and food cooked waiting. She decided to ask Sesshomaru to wait while she broke the news to them all.

She stopped suddenly. "Sesshomaru." He didn't acknowledge her. She rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama."

He stopped this time but only questioned her with an eyebrow. "Do you mind if you wait here while I tell them?"

He gave her a look up and down before turning away and retracing back into the woods. The look had given her shivers and left her uncomfortable.

She continued on to where everyone was gathered by the fire aware that the whole time eyes were on her back.

When she made it to the circle she spoke. "I need to tell you guys something that matters greatly on our mission." They all gave her inquiring glances. She cleared her throat before resuming. "Evidently I belong to the Taisho's."

"Meaning?" Questioned Miroku.

"Meaning that I belong to Sesshomaru and he has requested I go with him or die. I wish for you to accompany me."

"Yeah we would do anything for you Kagome." Sango said with confidence that Kagome admired. "You showed us what a sleaze Inuyasha was. We trust you to keep us safe with Sesshomaru."

"Yeah." Piped up Shippo.

"Well being as you all have been with me for so long and you all wear my scent on you, you are considered mine and everything mine is his. I just want you all to make sure you watch what you do around him and try to stay out of trouble. He has already told me he would have no qualms about killing any of you. If you do not wish to follow with me I will show no remorse in your decision but I will see to it you make it safely back to Kaede's village. I only wish for the safety of you."

"We are not allowing you to go alone with him. We all are supposed to have an equal share in killing Naraku. We will follow you anywhere you lead us. We trust you Kagome."

She felt a little weight at dragging them with her but she pushed it away. "Sesshomaru-sama you can come out now."

He showed up right behind her. She didn't jump because she had expected it.

"We re to leave soon. I will be back within the hour." He then left.

She assumed he was going to get Rin and Jaken.

They waited patiently for Sesshomaru to return.

When he did her ordered for Shippo, Sango, and Miroku to ride on Kirara, Jaken to accompany Rin on Ah-Un the two headed dragon and for her to ride on his cloud. No one objected and they soon made their way.

She closed her eyes and swallowed while they departed for the Western Lands. This was going to be a bumpy ride from here on out.

* * *

Man I am tired I was up until 5:00 this moring and I then got up at 9:45 ish. I am tired and I had planned on coming home to sleep for a bit. But I felt really guilty about not updating so I made myself stay awake and write a chapter. I know it isn't as long as I would have pleased but it is all good. I am just proud that what I wrote didn't end up a bunch of pointless mush.

I also felt that I was making Sesshomaru a little OOC. I hope I made up for it in this chapter while keeping him true to himself.

Well review...please.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	7. Chapter 6

I updated yay. Well go on and read.

* * *

Even as they led the group it felt somewhat right for them to be together like this side by side. He could tell she was nervous. Who wouldn't be, thrown into a world not your own? It was like looking at everything from a new perspective. 

He wouldn't know, for her had been a demon since the day he was born. He took pity for her problem. Still unaware at to her intentions for Inuyasha he was sure when she had told him her reasoning's there were things left unsaid and he still had so many unanswered questions.

He looked to the female on his right. She was determined not to look at him. Well at least not for too long.

Every time he looked at her his mind was thrusted back upon the first encounter he had had with her since her new form. The way she had disobeyed him at every corner. It did though make him angry in some ways.

He would settle this now. "Girl." She didn't answer. She still had the audacity to disrespect him. Well he knew she was listening because he sensed her anger spike so he continued. "While you are accompanying me and mine you will keep yourself in total respect to this Sesshomaru. I will not tolerate disobedience and I do not need you to teach Rin such stuff." His eyes flickered darkly. "I do not want a repeat of the other day."

He smirked, this had her attention. "What happened the other day?" She said faintly as if she could care less.

"I will not tolerate the way you behaved the day I first met you as this."

"Oh that day. Thanks for the tip fluffy."

"And you will not wear anything that remotely resembles the clothing you used to wear."

"Whatever you say fluffy." She hadn't meant to say it. Oh she was in for it now.

He was burning with anger and she knew it. He was sure with every time she defied him she was laughing to herself.

He decided to see just how much she could do. He dropped his cloud dramatically without warning, landing gracefully while they fell from the sky. Everyone followed suit. It would be another way to rid himself of pent up frustrations that seemed to follow this particular female.

When everyone landed he spoke. "We will sleep here for tonight." There were no objections not that he expected any and he knew he was in control. He then turned to the girl. "Come." Then started to walk away. She stood dumbfounded as to why he would want her to follow him. She looked around to her friends and they showed equal confusion. Gathering what was left of her quickly fraying patience she followed. They walked for what seemed like and hour but was only ten minutes until he stopped in a clearing not too far from camp but far enough so as not to be heard.

"What are we doing?" She questioned.

"Silence." She closed her mouth from an on-stream of questions. He smirked. "We will fight."

She was careful to register her shock before asking, "Why?"

"To see what my brother is up against."

She began to walk a circle around the clearing before nodding.

Without warning he drew his sword and lunged for her. A sword of her own appeared out of seemingly nowhere to counter his strike. He was surprised the least. He had forgotten about her powers.

This would prove to be interesting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you think Sesshomaru and Kagome are doing?"

"I don't know Shippo I really don't know." Replied Sango as she tried to help Jaken with lighting the fire. Tried being the operative word. Jaken the whole time mumbling about filthy humans and their unbearable stenches.

"We do not smell that bad!" She huffed. "As a matter of fact we just took baths."

He stopped shortly to glare at her because it was under Sesshomaru's orders he could not harm the humans in any way.

"You know what? You just collect the fire wood and start the fire yourself." She silently got up and huffed away to a tree where she sunk down to silently sizzle. Oh how she wanted to take his scrawny toad neck and squeeze it to oblivion. But for her own safety against Sesshomaru's wrath, she restrained.

"Ah now Sango take it easy. You know he is just grumpy." Miroku said walking over and sitting next to her.

As always whenever she seen Miroku she began to soften. Well it wasn't her fault he was so darn attractive. Now about that hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She transported herself to behind Sesshomaru just as his sword came down where she once stood. She anticipated as to why Sesshomaru would care to see what his brother was up against as long as ultimately in the end he would die.

Not given long to contemplate this she jumped up into a tree to avoid another poised strike.

She tried to suppress the urge to run. Before she knew what was happening the tree was sinking out from under her. She landed with what conservation she had left in time to pitch herself back onto her back avoiding Sesshomaru's horizontal assault.

She flipped to get up and run but tripped an before she knew what happened she was back on her back the tip of Sesshomaru's sword resting lovingly at the hilt of her neck.

"A formidable foe you will be but you have much to learn." He sheathed his sword then held out his hand to her. A little apprehensive she took it. He pulled her rather forcefully for her taste up and flush against him. He stated to lower his head to hers and she thought he was going to kiss her when he lowered it past her face and to her ear. "Next time learn your place before you talk." He let go of her and turned away. She stood dumbfounded twice today thinking of what just happened, of how that muscular chest had felt against hers. How warm his breath had been against her ear. The way her stomach had pitched violently at his touch and not in a bad way. The thought had her shuddering.

"Are you coming?" She looked up at him as he spoke. She scrambled to him and he started walking away. She was lagging behind while in thought but made sure to stay close enough to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama stop." She didn't know what possessed her to say it but decided to finish her question anyway. "Why do you need me here?"

At first she thought he wasn't going to answer her but was surprised when he did say something. "I don't appreciate you telling me to stop but none the less I will answer your question. You belong……."

"To the Taisho's. I know what I mean is why do you need me now. You never took an interest in me before."

"Are you finished interrupting me, because I won't tolerate that either." She blushed slightly forgetting whom she was talking to. "To claim what rightfully belongs to me. That is all the reason you need." He turned then walked on she sighed then followed. The familiar scents of flowers entered her forcing all her anger away. Without noticing she began to veer off path towards the luminous smells. She felt a hand grab onto the back of her kimono jerking her forcefully back against something extremely male. "Where are you going?"

"I smelled flowers." She gulped.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he was in control she kept her eyes fore ward and her face unwavering.

"No but I always loved to pick flowers and I don't know with my heightened senses they become so tempting."

_Like you are to me?_ He shook it away. Some distance would be good. "Go then." He turned and started away.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes?"

"Would you mind too much accompanying me?"

He was shocked none the least. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just don't want to be alone." She kept her eyes on the ground wondering of rejection.

"Fine." She immediately reveled in this small victory and dragged him along to a field of wild flowers. To be quite honest he didn't mind the contact any.

This was probably a bad idea.

All of the different smells intermixing made him light-headed and he felt like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders for once.

He even didn't object to the crown of flowers that she had placed rather apprehensively on his head.

He stayed leaned against a tree while watching her flounce around the field picking flowers.

She really was a beautiful specimen. He couldn't help but laugh when she fell and came up with flowers stuck oddly in her hair. She looked at him weirdly before walking over to him and stopping only inches from him.

She looked at him as if he had hit his head. "What?" He asked rather exasperatedly.

"Nothing it is just that I have never heard you laugh so openly like that and smile as well. You should do it more often." She smiled faintly up at him. His stomach did a flip flop and he couldn't figure out why.

He dismissed it and cleared his throat. "We should get back."

The smile faded from her face and she nodded. How he hated to take it away from her but staying around this girl was trying him in ways only known to men and if he wasn't careful something that he would truly regret could happen and without good reason. If and when he took her as mate, if ever, he wanted her consent and for it to be beautiful in a way. He wanted love. Something he had only felt for one other. His mother.

* * *

I know it is a miracle I updated two days later. I was hyped up because I finaly got the website I only dreamed of creating. To see it go to my page and go to my homepage. 

Well I will update soon.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	8. Chapter 7

Yay I updated again. It is a miracle. But with all the reviews I have been getting it makes me want to write. So it is all you guys who make it happen. I really like long random reviews that are there to brighten days.

Well go on and read.

* * *

She was shocked as they approached the castle. _My new home. Well for a little while._ It was beautiful. Not hidden like most castles but open. It was taller than most trees. She was overwhelmed by how much wild beauty and potential this place had to offer. _A couple of flowers over there. Maybe a pond there._ She mentally began to build it in her head. The castle itself was in good repair and looked as if it was excruciatingly cleaned everyday. It looked as white as the first day it was erected. For someone so dangerous his home was so beautiful. Sort of like her captor. Dangerously beautiful, and no escape. She noticed this more profoundly as she looked at her lovely companion. No matter how she looked at it there was no way to escape this until Inuyasha's death. 

She was even more shocked when what looked to be thousands of demons ran out from the most peculiar places. Some she noticed that had run from out of the castle held rags. Some had run from deep within the gardens and were holding grooming tools for such. Most not as high-tech as in her time. But effective none the less. There was every type of lower class demon she could imagine some she thought too gruesome to think of.

She looked back at her fellow companions and their eyes were twice the size of hers taking it all in. Shippo was on the edge of Kirara with Sango holding onto his tail to keep him from falling off, her eyes just as wide and eager. She was rather amused at their expressions and wish she had thought to bring her camera from ho……from ……well she didn't really know what to call it now because it wasn't her home anymore. She felt her heart tug with sadness and dismissed it. It was ironic what was once the past is now her future and what was once her home was now her past. Fates were cruel. Her attention was reversed when the cloud was lowered to the ground and she found herself sitting rather elegantly on her butt a worm demon crawling a few feet away from her. She jumped up squealing a bit and tried not to blush when Sesshomaru looked at her and eyebrow raised amusement dancing in his honey colored eyes. she decided if there was anyway to crack Sesshomaru it would be through his eyes, they betrayed every pristine lock and guard he had put up to portray his emotions. If not for those she would have sworn he had none.

So she settled for shrugging and turning away from his insistent gaze.

"Miku, show the humans their quarters, they are to reside in until I say otherwise."

A short elf demon stepped forth and bowed so low his nose almost touched the ground. He then walked toward Sango and Miroku and bowed again. "Follow me please." He said politely. They looked at her and shrugged before following. Sango handed Shippo off to Kagome.

Sesshomaru then dismissed all of his servants back to their respective duties. They each left with a low bow. He then in turn turned to her and motioned for her to follow him. She did he led her around the castle. She couldn't help but admire the paintings they passed. A few she recognized as his mother and father. True form or not. In either they were both truly beautiful people. And if her dream was right the ones of his father were kept for honor, no matter what he thought of him and the ones of his mother out of memory. She could tell that his mother's looks had for the most part passed on to him. Other than his bodily build, the only thing InuTaisho had passed on was the mark of the Western Lord. The blue crescent moon. Similar to her silver tear drop. As of lately she wondered what her marking insinuated. If like his she was of some greater being of great stature. Only time would tell. So she patiently looked around trying to memorize her surroundings and take every beautiful surrounding as it was offered to her in full.

She noticed as they walked by numerous servants they all bowed at their masters presence keeping low until she was out of their sight. As she walked down the hallways leading to where she presumed her room to be there was a picture of a little Inu running and playing the pictures seemed to move like a show forever entrapped to play the same thing over and over again.

The more she watched the more entranced she became. She almost laughed as farther along the wall the same Inu was chasing a rather large butterfly.

She heard a soft snore from her kit. It seems he had fallen asleep on their rather long journey. The pictures ended as he turned down a rather long hallway. As she observed more there were only two doors leading off this hallway. The doors at the end were rather large and overbearing. She felt small just looking up at them.

He stopped in front of the first set of doors that was similar in size. He motioned for her to open them. She nodded and stepped forward pushing them open ever so gently. The sight that met her eyes put the word beautiful to shame. The room was enchantingly, extravagant, and big. It had lots of reds, pinks and whites as its color scheme. She stepped further in trying to take it all in at once, but none could match its enormous beauty.

"It was my mother's room." She had forgotten he was there waiting for a response.

"It's beautiful." He nodded. She walked over to the bed tracing it enticing designs with a finger before setting the sleeping form of Shippo down laying her bag on the ground. The bed was beautiful in design and was a canopy that had curtains held back for more privacy.

She noticed a stair well on her left. She walked to it and began the curvy trek up. When she got to the top she was at a loss for words. It was a beautiful wash room left open to the weather outside. She wondered over to the edge and looked to the vast expanse below. She knew they had climbed a fair share of stairs to get to the room. But as she looked out of the tower she realized she was in the highest one. It was rather cool this high and she shivered involuntarily. She turned to go back down the stars and was met with a wide expanse of very male chest.

She took a step back and blushed a little while muttering, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't realize you had followed me up." She was looking at the ground with her hands folded in front of her.

She watched a clawed hand extend to her chin lifting it up to his eye level. He nodded accepting her apology. She breathed out a breath of relief and just stood there looking into his eyes for her had yet to take his hand away. His were searching hers as if reading into her very soul.

Her eyes widened as his face was descending frighteningly closer to hers with each strangled breath she took. Just as his lips were about to graze hers she turned her head to the side and his lips met her cheek. She didn't know what to do when he pulled away. Whether to be flattered or confused as to why the Great Lord of the West wanted to kiss her.

She closed her eyes awaiting punishment for her disobedience. Instead he spoke as if it never happened.

"I will send some one up to get you acclimated." Then he turned to leave. She peeked one eye open confirming her was gone and reached a hand up to her cheek where he had kissed her. She sunk to the ground in a confused puddle of goo.

She only slipped out of her reverie when someone cleared their throat daintily. She looked up to meet the eyes of the most beautiful demon she had ever chanced her eyes on. The demon bowed gracefully fully exposing the back of her neck and stayed there. Unsure of what to do she looked around hoping for some kind of hint.

"Umm…hello my name is…er…Kagome." The girl stayed in the same bowed position not moving a muscle. "You don't have to stay like that."

The girl immediately straightened. Kagome smiled baring fangs and all. "Good evening Lady Kagome."

"Good evening…er..?" She frowned momentarily.

"Sorry miss my name is Sakura."

Kagome immediately brightened again. "Wow your name is so pretty."

"Th…thank…you." She stuttered.

"I suppose you are here to help me get acclimated?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to help you get ready for dinner. Can I get you the water for a bath?" the girl motioned to the abnormally large tub that resembled what people called swimming pools in her time.

"Um that would be nice." The girl smiled then disappeared momentarily for a few minutes returning with a large bucket twice her size before dumping the warm goodness into the tub. She made the trip three times before it was filled. "Umm...Sakura I will be right back, I have to go get something from the room below." Sakura nodded briefly and when Kagome returned there were several kimono lain out for her to choose from and a vanity she hadn't noticed before.

She nodded to Sakura dismissing her so she could take her bath in peace.

Kagome sunk down into the watery depths moaning lightly at the feel of hot water on her exhausted body. She would have fallen asleep but she remembered not to dawdle for too long because she was expected to attend dinner. Heck she had no idea where said dinner was to be served let alone wonder aimlessly trying to find the dining hall.

She silently shampooed her hair with what little was left in her bottle. How was she supposed to tell Sesshomaru she needed to go back to her time to get more? Lovely conversation that would be._ Hey Sesshomaru I have to go to the bone-eaters well for awhile. I will disappear in it and return in a few hour, no worries._ She mentally rolled her eyes. She leaned her head back into the water rinsing all of the shampoo out of her silvery locks.

When she was finished with her bath she got out of the water using a towel she had brought from her time to dry off and laid it out to dry. She selected a midnight blue kimono that had what seemed to look like purple lilies and vines drawn intricately down her left shoulder to the inside of her arm and down her legs.

Sakura took this time to appear and mess with her hair. Seeing as her hair refused to hold any style carefully drawn into she settled for braiding it. When she had finished she looked back to see Sakura standing some five feet away from her. _Was her hair really that long?_ When she looked down to the floor the bottom of her braid was skimming the floor.

"All done Lady Kagome." Chirped the clearly delighted Sakura that she at least got one style to hold. "And you look ever so beautiful. Not that you didn't before."

"Don't worry about it, I know what you mean but you're much prettier than me."

"None could match the beauty of someone as high in caliber as you. Never have I met some one, other that Lord Sesshomaru, who in his own was graced with such stature. Your powers must be enormous."

She looked to her hand where a blue flame danced playfully. "Yes. I guess so. Say do you mind showing me where the place I am to dine is?"

"Why it would be and honor Lady Kagome." She bowed again.

"You don't have to bow when it is just you and me. Only when Sesshomaru-sama is around." She winked to her companion. "Do you know if Shippo has awakened yet?"

"The young youkai asleep on the bed? No he hasn't my lady."

"Oh ok. Do you know where my friends are?"

"Yes they are on the third floor. Would you like me to fetch them?"

"Yes please, well only the woman. Her name is Sango."

"Lady Sango. Okay." With that Sakura disappeared in a swirl of blossoms.

Kagome sighed and returned downstairs to lie on her bed until Sango arrived.

Shippo mumbled something incoherent and she giggled softly. She sat Indian style and pulled him into her lap. He nuzzled into her waist and she felt complete and utter love for him. She only looked up from his lightly breathing form where Sango appeared in her doorway and let out a long low whistle.

"Wow Kagome even I didn't get a room like this. And look at this bed." She squealed and launched herself onto its cushiony goodness.

"If you will excuse me ladies I have to attend to the preparations for dinner." She turned to face just Kagome. "I will return when it is time for dinner to show you the way. You will be dining with Lord Sesshomaru tonight." She didn't know what to expect but turned to Sango.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome." She felt awkward she wanted to tell Sango of what Sesshomaru tried to do but was unsure of what her reaction could be.

Throwing caution to the wind she started to talk at the same time Sango did.

"You go first."

"No you." Sango said.

"Okay." Kagome took a breath. "Sesshomaru tried to…er…kiss…me."

Sango's eyes widened a fraction of a second before she burst out laughing. "Of course he did." Kagome was confused. 'Don't you get it Kagome?" Kagome shook her head negative. "Your prime mate material." Her eyes widened and she was unsure of what to say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura showed up putting their awkward conversation to an end. Kagome walked with them to drop Sango and Shippo off into Sango's room where there awaited a meal for them.

She was a wrack of nerves as she walked away from her friends and to the outside of her comfort zone. _You can do this Kagome. It is only dinner with Sesshomaru. It isn't like it is your death sentence……well maybe._ Kagome groaned and Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Almost there. No doubt your hungry."

Kagome's stomach growled almost painfully and she nodded.

Setting her shoulders she continued to follow Sakura to dine with Sesshomaru. Awaiting the worst.

* * *

Well another chapter done. I thought about not putting it out until I got a little more reviews but I thoguht what the heck you guys deserve it. Your so good to me. 

Keep in mind though, I have been writing more because I have been getting more reviews, so the more review the more I want to write. The more I want to write the faster the chapters come :)

Well review...please.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	9. Chapter 8

Well here is another establishment for my story. There is a contest at the bottom of this so when you finsh reading this be sure to read the rules carefully.

Wel happy reading.

* * *

Kagome followed Sakura to a set of humongous double doors that led off of the main hallway on the first floor. _Gods what does Sesshomaru do with all this space? Oh, right. A torture chamber here another there…… wait does Sesshomaru even need a chamber to torture? _She chuckled at her train of thought. Then her guide stopped. "Here we are."

"Man I am never going to learn my way around here."

"With time you will."

_Am I really going to be here that long?_ "So do you think you could help me learn my way around?" She tried her best puppy dog face.(No pun intended)

"How could I ever refuse you Lady Kagome?"

"You're a jewel Sakura……or rather a blossom."

"Thank you Miss. I have never gotten as many compliments in a year as to compare with as many as you have given me today."

_You need to get out more. _She just smiled

Sakura gestured for her to go inside the door. She nodded and approached the door nervous as ever. She took one look at Sakura but she had left. "Here goes nothing."

She opened the door and walked into the room. It was bigger than two of her rooms put together. No meal she had ever had before could compare to the one set out before her. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind one of her elf tipped ears before continuing into the room. She had half a mind to run away and find her own way back to her room. Everything here was so over-whelming. She had even turned to exit when a deep masculine voice stopped her.

"Where are you going? I have been waiting."

"Oh Sesshomaru. Heh, I didn't think you were here." She knew he could tell the lie right from her.

"Sit down."

The table was over twenty feet long with at least sixteen different chairs placed. Naturally Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. She was unsure of where to sit. She knew that the chair to the right was off limits because that is where Sakura said the mate or soon to be mate of Sesshomaru would sit. So she took the chair to the right of it.

She focused her attention on Sesshomaru. She swore she saw him frown for a minuscule of a second but played it off as a flicker of the candle light. Sesshomaru nodded at her choice.

She waited for him to take the first bite. It was a sign of respect for the head of the house. Then she began to feast with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He knew it was none of his business nor should he mess with Sesshomaru's affairs but as he was selected to do this job he was supposed to make sure the truth was available when it was needed. He had to keep this secret unless he was told otherwise. By the rules he could influence only slightly from the side. So he was using this to his full advantage.

So he settled down after 'misplacing' a few books about the prophecy in Sesshomaru's personal library to do what he did almost every night. Tuck Rin into bed.

"Good night Rin." He started to leave but stopped at Rin's voice.

"Master Jaken?"

"Yes Rin."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"If you promise to go to sleep after."

She nodded enthusiastically and settled in. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed, cleared his throat and began.

"My story begins at a time when it was rumored gods and goddesses still walked the earth. It was said that among them raged a war of love and hate, one that is said to still be fought today.

The main Gods and Goddesses were Chigiri, the goddess of destiny and her lover Unmei the God of fate. Hi, the Goddess of fire and her lover Aisu, the God of ice. Ame, the Goddess of rain and her lover Mori, the God of the forest. Iwa the God of rock and his lover Kaze the Goddess of the wind. Ai the Goddess of Love and her lover Ki the God of spirit. Hana, the flower Goddess and her lover Hara the god of fields and plains.

It was said that those together would be their strength but once apart it would be the downfall of all alike. This dear Rin is where the Story begins.

When Hi and Aisu were together they would keep each other in balance, Mori and Ame would help each other flourish in beauty, Kaze and Iwa together would make great strength, Ai and Ki, because without spirit there is no love, Hana and Hara together to nurture each other to the ultimate beauty. Unmei and Chigiri were most powerful of them all and together they kept everything the way it should have stayed until the very end.

All the problems began when Hi and Mori began to fall in love. But they should have realized that together they would just burn to ash. Iwa and Ame fell in love, rock and water do not go together because it would erode until nothing was left. Kaze became jealous and tried to kill Ame for stealing her love away.

Unmei became aware of this and consulted his wife. She told him it was the destiny of their kind and he had to kill them all except for two. Once they returned as reincarnations of their former selves they would get one last chance to set things right and prove their existence was worth it.

The two to be kept alive were to be Hana and Hara whose love stayed stronger than all others. They were to stay and reunite the reincarnations to their rightful lovers with as little influence as possible and once reunited they would regain memories long lost.

And that is where the story ends for now."

"Aww but Master Jaken what happened to them all?"

"That Rin is only to be concluded in the future. Goodnight." With that he left the room. He was heading to his quarters when he saw Sakura come around a corner.

"All is well with Kagome and Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Yes they should regain memories of past love soon."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner went well there wasn't much conversation. She had learned on her way to dinner that it was a sign of respect not to speak unless spoken to first. She was up for any kind of help offered at this point.

So dinner went by slowly and she was relieved when Sesshomaru offered to walk her to her room. She gladly accepted and followed him straight up to her door.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama."

"Goodnight."

She hurried to open her door and slip in, afraid of a repeat of earlier. She put her back to the door and drew in a strangled breath. She had never been so nervous in her life.

She figured Shippo was just going to stay with Sango and Kirara tonight. She couldn't help but want her kit with her. She walked over to the window and opened it to the cool night air. Letting the slight breeze play across her face and the moon cascaded an ethereal glow across her room.

Sighing she walked to her bag and pulled out a pair of her favorite pajamas, a wife beater and pair of shorts. She stripped down to her underwear. She turned from the bag and found herself staring into the eyes of her reflection. The moonlight danced upon her skin like a flicker of flames making her look like a mythical being. Not that anything in this world was mythical. Sighing she silently slipped into her clothes and walked back to the window.

She breathed in the air smelling the roses from the garden maze and her eyes flashed red briefly.

She leapt out the window running to their succulent smells.

She came to the entrance of the maze and was disappointed when there were none; she entered silently complimenting on the craftsmanship done.

Sesshomaru must pay well to keep such a complex place this extravagant.

She came to a T in the path.

She took a deep suck in through her nose and stated to the left which her sense of direction told her as to the west near the castle and she could see its tall being. She could see her window from where she stood.

The closer to the center she came the more complicated her choices became. She was so close that she just picked random ways until one wasn't a dead end.

Finally after much deliberation she made it to the treasure in the center.

The rose garden.

The smells rung cleanly into the cool night air sending her inner beast into spasms of joy.

How she loved the smell. It had become her only solace as she had traveled among the many cities and villages. She now understood why it was Sesshomaru disliked humans.

When you're a demon smells become so enhanced you sometimes feel lightheaded.

All was okay until her group would come upon a town. With humans no matter how good they smell to themselves, there was always that base stench of sweat and most of the time arousal underlying.

It wasn't there with Sango and Miroku. They didn't smell like humans. Truth be told they smell so inhuman to the point if she hadn't already known them she would have sworn they were some type of demon themselves.

That's where the protectiveness of Shippo dropped in. Sango smelled so demon-like that she didn't want her to become a mother figure so to speak.

She walked to a stone gray bench that had a picture of a male Inu with a rose in its mouth offering it to a female Inu. She stopped to admire the bench then sat down to look at the flowers before her. Then laid down in the fetal position to watch them.

She felt an arm lay across her waist and she turned her head to see Sesshomaru laying behind her his hand lightly caressing her hip in a most intimate way.

She turned her body to his and matched his golden gaze with her violet one.

Slowly almost painfully his mouth descended to hers. And when he finally made it to her mouth her took it with such untouched sweetness it left her breathless.

Softly almost annoyingly she felt a poke at her back.

Aisu she mumbled against his mouth annoyed.

Then she opened her eyes blinking into the sunlight.

A dream. It had all been a dream. Where had that name come from? Aisu. Such a pretty name. But somewhat familiar.

She marveled over it until she felt the poke at her back again and this time accompanied by a voice.

"Get up wench I don't have time for you to laze around all day."

"I'm up, I'm up." She rolled over and gold clashed with violet. She gulped. "Sesshomaru." She breathed. His eyebrow quirked. "I mean what are you doing in my room Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am not in your room."

She looked around. "Oh so it wasn't a dream well except for that last bit." A light blush crept to her cheeks.

"Wench what are you blushing for now?"

The color went away from her face; she was back to her old fiery self now, "Nothing that concerns you, Sesshomaru-baka." She was shocked at her words. She hadn't meant for them to come out. Oh she had done it now. The anger flicked across his face briefly.

"What did I tell you about indecent clothing?"

"Well you see I wasn't planning on spending the night in the rose garden." She was relieved she hadn't gotten into trouble for that last comment.

"You will go to your room and change before meeting me in the main hallway."

She gulped. "What for?" She dared to ask.

"Your punishment." He then strode away leaving her baffled and alone.

"Dammit. If only I knew where the hell my room was to begin with."

* * *

Short yes I know but I wanted to get something out because school starts on the 22nd and I will be having soccer practice, color guard practice, band practice and any other kind of practice for stuff I sign up for.

Well this chapter certainly throws something else into the mix I call a story. Well hope you like.

**I am going to have a contest to see who can correctly guess who the couples are in the story matched with the correct Gods and Godesses. A fewI have made terribly obvious and others quite clear. The first one or two people to get it right will get special mentions in my chapters to come. **

**Here are the instructions:**

**You get only one chance per every two chapters and by the timeI reveal who they really are is the deadline and since I have no clue when that is you better get a move on because it could be the next chapter. Likly not but hey it is _my _Story.**

**You can tell me through e-mail or review whichever you prefer.**

**I will let you know before hand by e-mail if you were correct or not so be sure to leave that with your review or e-mail.**

Well leave a review.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	10. Chapter 9

Yay, I was really excited because I now have 100 reviews! And in enlightenment of it I decided to write and post today. So enjoy.

* * *

She gulped. "What for?" She dared to ask.

"Your punishment." He then strode away leaving her baffled and alone.

"Dammit. If only I knew where the hell my room was to begin with."

She hopped out of the garden maze nearest the edge before jumping completely free. "One maze down now for the harder of the two." She walked into the main hallway. She went up the stairs and took a left. Nothing looked even remotely familiar. She wondered around for another ten minutes before calling out frustrated with herself for not being able to find her room. "Argh this hopeless."

"Lady Kagome?" She heard a voice call out from behind her. "What are you doing on this side of the castle? This is the servant's corridor." Kagome turned to see Sakura standing some five feet away from her.

"I am lost and I can't find my room. I am I supposed to meet Sesshomaru-sama for my punishment and I don't even have proper clothes to wear. Can you help me?"

She chuckled softly. "Sure follow me Lady Kagome." Sakura took her back the way she had come and to the right.

"I thought it was left." She silently muttered to herself.

"Common mistake as I had made my first time let loose in the castle for cleaning. It isn't very hard to learn where everything is but it sure isn't easy."

After about five minutes of silence Sakura stopped in front of her room and bowed curtly. "I will help you get ready for your punishment. I was to fetch you if you could not make it in suitable time so I guess I will just stay around until you are ready."

"You are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much I don't know what I would ever do without you here to help me." She ran into the room with Sakura following. Sakura pointed to an outfit lain regally on her bed. "That will disappear when you transform but when you transform back it will appear again so you are not nude. It is like Sesshomaru's, specially made for Inu demons." Kagome nodded then put it on not really understanding why she would need it. "Well lets be off we don't want to keep Sesshomaru-sama waiting."

"That we don't." _I wonder what my punishment will be._

"I wonder what Kagome is doing." Sango said to Miroku. They were outside walking around the grounds of the castle. They were told not to leave them because it would be dangerous.

"As do I Lady Sango. I fear for her very life every time I think of her in there doing whatever Sesshomaru is bidding."

"I am bored here and staying isn't getting any of the shards found. I will propose to Kagome tonight if we may leave and continue our journey while she is incapable. It is the least we can do for all the trouble caused to her from Inuyasha. Plus if we run into him she won't be here and get into a funk. Besides he hasn't seen her new person."

"Oh what he is greatly missing." Sango failed to notice the ever reducing hand.

"Hentai." Sango smacked Miroku and walked away.

"Come on Sango it was a rub for luck in or oncoming leave." He chased after her as she entered into the castle and went back to her room.

"I have been waiting." He said curtly.

She bowed, as did Sakura before leaving. "I am sorry I got lost and somehow ended up in the servant's corridor."

His only response was to turn and start away. _I was talking to you!_ She wanted to scream it out and stamp her feet and disobey anything to prove her life was still worth something than the scum beneath his feet to throw around a do as he pleased with. But for the sake of her already tattered life she kept her mouth shut and her body in check.

"Where are we going?" He didn't answer just kept going leaving her with no choice but to follow. _One day buddy, you're going to listen to what I have to say and cower in fear of my wrath for even on you I will have no mercy. _She silently amended to herself.

They made their way around to the back side of the castle and in front of five rather large buildings. They entered the biggest of them all, a rather large fighting dojo. _Ugh! I thought we already did this once._ She stopped at the entrance and waited calmly for instructions. She noticed this dojo in particular was rather dirty and the floors were scuffed up. There were several larger piles of garbage off to one side and dead leaves everywhere. It was in need of more wood to replace the floors and the pillars and beams looked ready to crack the next time they were hit. All in all, the place needed to be torn down to the ground a rebuilt.

"You are to clean this place spotless then redo the wooding. This is my private dojo. I haven't been here to make sure that it was kept clean upon my arrival, so I expect it to be nothing short of perfect." He then strode away snootily. "I will be in later to check on your progress." He then exited the building.

"Perfect my ass. This place has gone to the dogs." She looked around a noted the many scars from swords. One in particular had a very powerful aura still lingering wickedly into existence. She traced her finger along the curved line watching it become purified instantly at her touch. She smiled slightly.

She turned away and looked at her job for the rest of the day. _Damn Sesshomaru to hell and back._ She picked up a broom to start to sweep away the wood chippings from the floor and all other garbage outside and into one pile. Concentrating her powers to light it on fire she created one big burn pile.

Once all the garbage was swept from the floors she imagined a portable battery powered wood buffer from her time. It appeared into her hand with a price tag attached to it. She resisted the urge to laugh. What if this was from some small tool shop and someone was walking by when a wood buffer just disappeared into thin air. She imagined shocked faces and someone being taken to the loony bin.

She sanded the floors and walls until they were smooth again then began to replace the beams and pillars with some wooden beams placed rather daintily outside the door. She was famished having not had breakfast or lunch before working. She started to imagine a full glass of water waiting for her. She knew it wasn't a weapon but who could blame a girl for trying.

When Sesshomaru stepped in it was starting to become dusk. The sun's last rays of light were slipping below the surface of the earth and the moon was peaking out to play.

"Your food is waiting outside." At the mention of food her eyes wavered red for a split second before she lunged trying to get out the door. She almost succeeded when a hand tugged her back and she fell into a sitting position on the floor where she began to whimper.

She felt a presence above her right ear then heard, "You will learn to control yourself dog." She was shocked momentarily. She wanted to blurt out _'You're a dog too!',_ but could already hear the torture chamber being fired up so she settled for letting her stomach growl. "I see you're hungry." He then proceeded to drag her through the door and outside. She didn't sense the aura of food anywhere and was slightly down-heartened.

"I thought you said food was out here."

"Silence, yes and I did not lie." He smirked at her confused look. "You are to catch your own food."

She turned her rather large violet eyes up to him. "Catch my food?"

"Yes I have let loose a rather large animal and to get your food you are to bring it down."

"Bring it down." She repeated.

"Before I do. Go." She looked up at him in confusion. His eyes flashed red and he transformed into the large dog. Oh she got it now. She was to transform. How she had never done it before. Oh God's help her.

She felt something tugging at her senses. The smell of an injured animal. She in took a deep breath. He eyes began to bleed pink in her blood lust. All of her senses were refining. Everything was becoming sharper and in black and white. Suddenly her eye level was with the trees. _Oh god, oh god. S_he was hyperventilating. She tried to speak but all that came out was a rather feral growl type bark. She was no longer in control of her body. Her beast was moving of it own accord and chasing after the scent. She soon started not to protest the movements and found her body back into her control and she was moving freely of her own accord.

She felt free like there were no restrictions on her body. _Is this how Sesshomaru feels when he transforms?_ She would ask him later.

She noticed a rather large dog in front of her and picked up speed. She could hear his taunting. Soon she was right behind him and she heard a growl like laugh. Momentarily stunned she stumbled._ Sesshomaru laughed. I am going to die aren't I? _Realizing what was going on she regained her speed and began casing after the animal before Sesshomaru. He was blocking her everyway. He was going to get her food.

"Not on my time." She growled out. She launched herself onto Sesshomaru's back. Causing him to stumble and his front legs to falter from the increase of weight. She rolled with him as he fell. Then getting up before him she began her pursuit after the running animal. She caught up with it and grabbed it into her large mouth. Because of other wounds it died almost instantly upon the crushing of her mouth. Faintly noticing Sesshomaru was no longer behind her.

She turned and began tracing her way back to where he sat waiting. She walked up to him setting the deer carcass in front of him and nudged it with her nose to him. She thought that as human she would see a raised eyebrow.

"Food." She growled out. He looked from her to the food and back again.

"It is yours." He growled back.

"We can share." However absurd the idea was he complied anyway. They shared it until nothing was left but bones which she was gnawing on. She always had thought it weird when the dogs in her time had ate the bones but they tasted rather well.

She let herself transform back into her normal state. Her eyes closed praying that the clothing Sakura gave her really worked. She opened them and breathed a breath of relief.

She looked over to Sesshomaru still in his true form. He looked so peaceful when he was lightly snoozing. She walked over to him. Her attention adverted to his ears when they twitched toward her. She wanted to touch them. She watched as one of his eyes peeked open regarding her sudden interest in his ears. She reached up and began to rub one at the base. When a growl emitted from his throat she backed up from him and began to back away taking it as a warning to get away.

She jumped back when a rather large paw appeared before her. She turned and looked up at Sesshomaru confused. He was looking down at her. He lowered his head regally and rested it on the other paw. Oh she got it. When her growled it was because he liked it. She walked back to him and thought it would be easier to sit at the base of his neck to rub than to stand. Slowly, with actions, she made a gesture of trying to climb onto his back. When he did not object she pressed further. She saw him looking back at her and roll his eyes. She screamed when she felt a push from his tail at her bottom.

He rolled his eyes again. _Since when was Sesshomaru this open about anything?_ She didn't get to ponder further because her growled at her to continue. She scrambled up to his ears and began rubbing them.

A low sound began to emit from his belly. _He purrs! Just like her cat used to do._

Her pillow moved. She snuggled closer into its warm silky softness. It grunted. _That's funny. Since when does my pillow grunt?_ Slowly she opened her eyes. Blinking away sleep she managed to make out red and white meshed together and something soft snaked around her body. Her _pillow_ moved slightly and she found herself staring up into golden eyes. _Inuyasha._ Was her first thought but when she looked closer there was no warmth in his eyes. Just cold. _Sesshomaru. Oh God Sesshomaru. _She scrambled to try to get off of him but the thing snaked around her pulled tighter around her and she couldn't move.

"Where are you going?" he said with unwavering eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I can't……I hope we didn't…." Her face turned visibly red. She looked from herself to his tail to him. She noticed they were both still fully clothed.

His eyebrow rose suggestively at her last half comment. She suddenly snuggled her face into his shoulder trying to remember what happened last night. She was rubbing his ears and she……fell……asleep. She fell asleep. She let out a mental sigh. That's all that happened. But why wouldn't he let her go?

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned. His eyes flickered to her.

"No we didn't do anything." At hearing the reassurance, she sighed outwardly.

"Good because I know you would regret it and you could care less about a servant like me, so I guess I will shut up now and silently wonder to myself."

He sat up and dumped her into his lap. She looked at him in surprise. "Sesshomaru?"

"Something is coming." She saw a familiar whirl wind coming towards them.

"Oh it's Koga." She said if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Koga." Sesshomaru growled out the name. He had met Koga once before. He had smelled the faint traces of his scent on Kagome's person the couple of times he had met with her group.

The whirl wind disappeared twenty some feet in front of Sesshomaru and Koga stood where it once was.

"Ah Sesshomaru. I smelled the scent of Kagome here and I came to check it out. I wouldn't want my future mate in any kind of trouble with you."

Sesshomaru growled at the declaration of Kagome being the wolf prince's future mate but could do nothing when Kagome way pulled out from behind him and into the arms of said wolf prince.

"Kagome is that you. You're a full demon now. You didn't have to do that for me. I will always love you no matter what from you are in." Kagome sweat dropped.

"You will give me back what's mine."

Koga looked up from Kagome in surprise. "What's yours?" He questioned not understanding.

"Kagome was marked by my brother with the courting mark. She refused him and now she belongs to me."

Koga turned back to Kagome and sniffed her neck. The scent was faint but it was there silently fading. Soon it would disappear altogether. "I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama." He back a couple feet away from Kagome and studied the ground.

"Koga." She walked to him trying to touch his face to make him look at her and he stepped away. She lowered her hand back to her side. She turned away and started back to Sesshomaru. "I am truly sorry. Koga forgive me. If I had only accepted the scoundrel Inuyasha was instead of denying it." She stopped in front of Sesshomaru her head bowed.

Koga put on a façade of happiness. "Well Kagome I guess this is goodbye." He turned to leave and all that was left of him was the dirt still swirling behind her.

Suddenly she gasped when a hand jerked her head up to meet golden eyes. "What does that Koga mean to you?"

"Nothing." She gasped. "He was just a friend."

"You belong to me and no one else." He roughly pulled her against him and took her mouth in a fevered kiss. Slowly she circled her arms around his waist. He pulled away. "Repeat it."

She was still in a daze from the unexpected kiss that she had had no control to stop. If he wasn't holding her up she would have fallen. Slowly she repeated. "I belong to you and no one else."

* * *

Well another chapter done. The contest is still going on. I already have my first winner and I am not releasing the name so as to keep his a fair contest. Please reread over the rules for I have added a few. Also I will give you a clue at the end of each chapter.

**I am going to have a contest to see who can correctly guess who the couples are in the story matched with the correct Gods and Godesses. A few I have made terribly obvious and others quite clear. The first one or two people to get it right will get special mentions in my chapters to come. you onyl have to guess the couples of Hi and Aisu, Ame and Mori, ai and Ki, Kaze and Iwa, and Hana and Hara. Unmei and Chigiri have not been introduced officially yet. But you are welcome to try for them. They will not be characters from the origional show.**

**The rules:**

**How do we guess?**

You let me know by either e-mail or review which ever you prefer. My email is Reviewing is just easier because my inbox is always very full.Plus I always look for those first.

**Whens the deadline and how many times can we guess?**

You get only one chance per every two chapters and by the time I reveal who they really are, or if I get all my winnersis the deadline and since I have no clue when that is you better get a move on because it could be the next chapter. Likely not but hey it is _my _Story.

**When will I reveal the winners?**

I will reveal them when the contest is officially closed. until then only the winners will know whether they have won or not

**How will you know if you have won?**

I will let you know before hand by e-mail if you were correct or not so be sure to leaveyour e-mail addresswith your review or e-mail.

**Clues:**

**1.) The way the people act or what power they have acts accordingly to which god or goddess they are.**

Well leave a review.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	11. Chapter 10

I had promised myself I would update this when I updated Music of the Night. I broke my promise I just had to write this chapter.

So without further adiu I present... the next chapter.

* * *

"_**Demon talking"**_

_**Demon thinking**_

_thinking

* * *

_

She had kept herself as far away from Sesshomaru as much as possible that night and the following week. Her mind was muddled and confused. What had possessed him to kiss her? She brought her hand to her lips and touched them for the millionth time it seemed. She was sitting in the rose garden and thinking about how hectic her life had become since she had became this. She contemplated her reasons for allowing herself to let revenge get in the way of what was really supposed to happen. She idly began to play with the string of the jewel in her possession. It was not its normal pink color.

She did that. Through her ache and pain she let it go as far as to slightly taint the jewel. She cleared her mind and concentrated on trying to keep the jewel pure and safe. It was not safe here in the feudal era unless it was in her possession, so she couldn't leave it anywhere. She decided her next course of action. She had to go home. She needed supplies and the jewel wasn't safe here. If she left it here everyone was in danger. She stood and lunged out of the garden and started swiftly toward the front gate inside the castle.

She had to leave tonight. She had to leave tonight without Sesshomaru knowing. She would leave and continue the search for the rest of the jewel. _Naraku_. Silently she made her way to her room. She wanted to say goodbye to them but if she did she wouldn't ever make it out of the castle. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of leaving them, at the thought of leaving Shippo. Her inner beast mourned. He would be safe with Sango.

She made it to her room. She froze. Shippo was lying on her bed sleeping. No. She couldn't leave him. She picked up her bag put a couple of extra kimono's in it. Silently she padded over to Shippo's sleeping form. She moved him off the bed and took one of the sheets and fashioned it into a sling she could easily carry Shippo in and run with at the same time. She put on her pack, carefully laid Shippo inside the pouch of the sling now over her shoulder resting on her stomach. She made her bed again. She left the note she had written earlier to Sakura explaining her disappearance, on her pillow where she was sure to see it when it came time for her to wake her. She was sure that Sesshomaru would notice her appearance but she explained in her letter that she wished for it to be kept a secret until he noticed it himself. That would at least give her a days time headway.

Silently she slipped out the window and began running to the east towards the bone eaters well in Inuyasha Forest.

§§§

It was quite early in the morning. Something felt amiss in the castle. Silently she got up and watched the sunrise. It was rather beautiful. Something she wished for Kagome to see. She slipped into the hallway silently so as not to wake Sesshomaru when she tiptoed past his room. She opened the door and closed it mindful that it would creak if opened too wide. She ran to the bed and sprung onto it to find it empty and something poking the side of her head. It was a piece of paper and she unfolded it to find something written on it she could not read.

By this time the sun had risen and she could hear Sesshomaru's door open. She ran to the door and threw it open despite her size.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled to the silent demon. He only acknowledged her because of her persistent tugging on his hakama.

"What is it Rin?"

She eagerly thrust the piece of paper into his hand. He looked at it peculiarly. He took another look at Rin's face and decided to read it.

He opened it. He recognized that handwriting. Kagome's. He began reading it.

When he finished her crumbled it into his hand and was gone before Rin could ask what it said.

§§§

Sango got up this morning and stretched. Her muscles ached from her last spar with Miroku. Silently she got up and went t the artificial spring in her room. Turning on the tap she walked back into her room.

She hardly had the chance to gasp as Sesshomaru came bursting through her door knocking it cleanly off its hinges. Red eyes glared at her.

_**"Where is she."** _He growled out.

"Where is who?" She struggled to say. He was scary.

**_"Kagome."_**

"In her room I suppose."

_**"Stop playing games with me**." _He said dangerously stepping closer to her. She took a step back and pressed herself firmly against the wall.

"Is she not here, milord?" She added as an after thought.

He was advancing on her when something obscured her vision.

"Leave her alone Sesshomaru. She doesn't seem to know where Kagome is."

**_"Get out of the way monk."_**He spat hatefully.

"No not until you calm down."

_**"You dare disobey this Sesshomaru?"** _He said exasperated. Clearly his inner beast was in control and he was not one to be reckoned with.

"N..n..no, Sesshomaru it is just that She doesn't know where Kagome is." He gulped. "Why do you ask?"

Miroku felt something hit his head smartly and he looked to the obtruding object lying innocently on the floor.

Curiously her bent over to pick it up. He uncrumbled it and began reading, with Sango peeking over his shoulder to peek at it also.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I am sorry to be leaving this, but I must return home. I need a few provisions before I continue my search for Naraku and the jewel. I have realized how dangerous it is for the ones I care most dearly for to be in my presence as long as I am the last carrier of such._

_Please tell them I will meet up with them soon and not to worry for Shippo for he is in my care._

_Please do not tell Sesshomaru. I know he will be angry with me for leaving because I belong to him and all that crap but please let him find out on his own. Burn this immediately after you have read it. It would not be due for Sesshomaru to read it as I have taken careful caution as to leave without his knowing. Tell Rin I will miss her and I will see her soon._

_I know I haven't really explained why I have taken such a course of action very well but something happened that made me realize I have to, no need to put this to and end once and for all. Please understand and heed my words. _

_I will miss you._

_Kagome_

Miroku looked back to Sesshomaru. "Well it seems she has left to go back home."

**_"Home."_** He said as if not understanding the word.

"Yes home. Back to the future. Through the bone eaters well."

This seemed to appease Sesshomaru a bit and his eyes became clear once more. He turned abruptly and began his leave. "We leave tonight."

With that he strode out the room leaving a fear-stricken couple within the room confines.

§§§

She stopped once she reached the front of Kaede's hut. She walked in and found the old woman sleeping still.

Carefully she lifted a rag out of the bucket beside the bed and wet the woman's forehead. Kaede began to stir.

"Kagome?" She asked uncertain.

"Hai, Kaede-sama."

"What brings ye here?" She asked getting up.

"I have to go home and get some things. Can you please watch Shippo until I return?"

"Well of course my child."

Kagome smiled half heartedly and lifted the sling off her shoulder and put it into the older woman's arms.

"Well be off ye."

Kagome nodded and ran to the well. She looked into its depths. Her last thought before her plunge was. _Oh please let this work._

§§§

He pushed them hard. Not stopping since there was no need. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, Rin was on Ah-Un, and he was pushing them all to the limit.

How dare she deliberately disobey him and leave. Did she not know? His thought angered him that he would even care. He looked behind him to see that his group was struggling to keep up with his ungodly speed. Sneering he pushed onward and ignored them.

§§§

She peeked open one eye and almost jumped for joy to look up and see the top of the well house. Her senses were assaulted as she took in her surroundings. It really does stink here. Suddenly she wondered if coming here was a mistake. She numbly launched herself out of the well and opened the door into the air of her once home.

She glanced to her used to be house. She sensed a presence of humans living in it. She was enraged with jealousy she had to fight back. It was no longer her home. She no longer lived here. She would get what she needed and leave.

She was grateful that even though she was a demon she looked human enough. She turned away from her old residence and began to make her way to where she remembered the corner store to be. The same lady whom she had always seen working the cashier was still there. The woman was older and looked a bit like Kaede. She shoved the thought away because it was absurd. Kaede would die just like all of her friends would in due time. She just was going to make sure it was of old age and not because of Naraku or anyone else's stupidity. She grabbed a cart.

Distracted she began to scour the store for all the things she would need in the feudal era. She bought ungodly amounts of shampoo and conditioner. Which she would store at Kaede's. Next she began her pursuit of finding some fruits and vegetables for their journey which she would also keep and give some to Kaede while leaving some for later in her mission.

Once she had accounted all she needed she walked to the cashier. She put all her stuff onto the conveyer belt and watched the lady ring it up. The woman looked at her confused but brushed it off. She paid her sum and began to leave.

"Hold it."

She turned abruptly and looked at the woman.

"I recognize you from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it. DO I know you?"

"No you are mistaking me for someone else."

She left hurriedly and didn't look back. Once back to the well she wondered if everything she bought would last. She would run out of shampoo and conditioner before this era arrived but it would at least last for a little while.

She couldn't leave the jewel here. She jumped into the well knowing she could never return again.

§§§

Shippo had woken up in the hut and was confused. He had fallen asleep at Sesshomaru's castle. So why was he here?

"Ah child I see ye are awake."

"Why am I here? Where's Kagome?"

"She will return soon dear child and explain all soon. So don't worry. The children of the village have missed ye so and when heard news of ye arrival fell into fits of curiosity. Do ye not wish to play with them Shippo?"

His eyes lightened. At the castle there had been no one to play with but Rin. Not that he didn't wish to play with her, but it had been so long since he had seen the children of the village. He had missed them so.

He nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the hut to bump into something hard. He fell onto the ground and got up instantly rubbing his behind.

He was momentarily shocked with the sight he was greeted with.

"Where is she?"

§§§

She jumped up out of the well and felt an electrical sense of a storm. _Sesshomaru._ Her mind screamed at her. He was here already. She had only been gone for an hour. How could this be?

§§§

Shippo cowered in fear of the Taiyoukai standing only feet from him with his claws glowing a ghostly green.

"I..I.. don't know." He gulped.

Sesshomaru began lowering his claws rapidly as if to strike him when suddenly he stopped. A scent of flowers and something colder hit his nose.

He was gone leaving a confused fox demon behind.

§§§

She had barely taken a step away from the well when something launched into her forcefully knocking her to the ground and the air out of her lungs and causing the sacks of her stuff to rip and spread its contents all over the forest floor. She made a sharp intake of breath and felt something…….nuzzling her? Something was nuzzling her neck. More like, someone she didn't want to see.

She moved a little and the movement on her neck stopped. Soon she felt the weight shift as if realizing what was happening.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned. He growled dangerously and back handed her forcefully causing the side of her face to hit the dirt unceremoniously. She whipped her head back to stare hatefully at him. What she met was crimson eyes and an unhappy dog demon. A serious understatement.

**_"Where did you go?" _**His voice was demon-like.

"I had to go get some stuff from my home." He growled as if she were lying. _Of course! He doesn't know about the well!_

"Sesshomaru. Please understand." He growled dangerously baring teeth that looked just sharpened.

Silently she turned her neck to the side where Inuyasha had marked her. He stopped growling and looked confused for a moment. A sign of submission she had learned helped to calm Inuyasha when she was with him. She just hoped it worked with Sesshomaru.

His eyes receded to their normal coloring and he gracefully got up off her. She got to her knees then to her feet not taking her eyes off him.

He watched her. She sighed and looked away to the mess of her things. She began to pick them up a put them into sacks that weren't ripped. Once it was all picked up she looked to Sesshomaru who had not moved since she had begun to pick them up.

He turned briskly and began into the direction of the village. She sighed then followed him opting for walking silently than talking or running.

Once they made it into the village she was met with three pairs of arms and voices.

"Kagome where did you go?" Asked a young demon male voice.

"Why did you leave?" Asked a concerned demon slayer.

"Yes why did you leave?" Asked the older male voice.

"I had to get some things. I was hoping to be back before..."

"Don't lie Kagome. We read your note to Sakura." She turned her gaze to the Monk.

She looked away abruptly. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"We told you wee would stick with you no matter the consequences Kagome. We all want to kill Naraku and it isn't fair that you took it upon yourself to do something that is for all of us to accomplish together." She took in the hurt voice of Sango.

"I am sorry. I thought it for the best if I did this by myself so you guys could get married and grow old together soon. I mean it is obvious you guys like each other." Two cheeks turned a crimson stain.

She rolled her eyes and resumed her walk to Kaede's hut. Once inside she met the older woman's gaze. "I am going to leave a few things here with you for future use. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course child."

"Thank you Kaede-sama." She bowed and turned to leave.

"I agree with them Kagome." She stopped confused not looking away from the door. "It is for you all to accomplish together. One cannot defeat that which has hurt so emany, by one's lonesome."

With that on her mind she left the hut with more to think about than one mind should possess. As she reentered the sun she saw Shippo, Miroku and Sango talking. She looked to her left and Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree watching her. She took a deep breath and began towards him.

Once she reached him she kept her eyes to the ground as a sign of respect. She could almost imagine him raising one eyebrow elegantly.

"What is it?"

Taking this as permission to speak, she confidently looked up into his eyes. "One might wonder if they would be allowed to continue on one's journey with the help of others."

He minimized his eyes for a fraction of a second before nodding. She was relieved and bowed before turning away from him to inform the others.

"We set out then, together for Naraku."

They nodded. She said a last goodbye to Kaede and the village before they all together strode away from the village.

They had been walking for hours. She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru leading in front of them. He hadn't spoken to her since they had left the village.

Suddenly he stopped. "Sesshomaru?" She sensed a demon and was in a stance before a word was uttered. She noticed faintly that Sango and Miroku were also aware of their company.

A low laugh met their ears and a giant bear youkai leaped out of the forest. "It seems we have visitors." It spoke to no one in particular. "One carries fragments of the jewel."

Everyone looked to Kagome. She shrugged and whipped out a sword from seemingly no where.

The bear let out a full hearty laugh. "One thinks it can defeat us." It continued its laugh.

Suddenly she felt pressure as if being boxed in and the attack happened before anyone knew it had started.

§§§

She sighed wearily. She was slumped over herself one arm held tightly to her stomach. It hurt so much. The bear youkai had allies. She had found herself pinned to a tree a claw paw pressed ferociously into her gut ripping it painfully open.

She looked up to see her savior. All that remained of the bear youkai whom had hurt her, and any others that had attacked, was the blood on Sesshomaru's claws.

She smiled slightly at her savior and her body bucked as another wave of pain coursed through her body.

Sesshomaru sensing her distress picked her up and began walking away. Subconsciously she thought of the blood that must be staining his beautiful clothing.

"We camp here tonight. Find a place suitable away from the mess and set up camp."

He strode briskly away leaving a befuddled group.

"Thank you." She whispered silently. He only grunted and she snuggled further into his warmth.

She felt the feeling of a hot spring close by and knew where he was heading. She felt him lower her to her feet and she opened her eyes. The spring was beautiful and she struggled to take it all in.

She faintly noticed Sesshomaru was undressing. He turned away from her and walked toward the water naked as the day he was born. She blushed and turned suddenly finding the shape of a rock lying nearby interesting.

"Undress." Came the sharp command.

She turned wildly. Staring at Sesshomaru half way submerged into the water. "What?" Came the half angered/surprised answer.

"You need to wash away the blood on your stomach before it can be wrapped. Undress."

She shifted from one foot to the other. "Turn around."

He rolled his eyes then remembered what he had told her not to long ago about being modest. She was following his rule. He wasn't her mate and neither she his.

He did it and waited for her to tell him she was done.

She waited until her was all the way around then began to undress herself. She walked to the waters edge and got in until she could fully put everything into the water except her head. "Okay." Came her reply.

He turned and walked toward her. "What are you doing?"

She backed away. He stopped and glared at her. "If you want that wound washed properly you need to stop moving."

"I don't have a shirt on."

"I am aware."

"But what about…..."

"Let me wash the wound. We can worry about that later."

"Just let me get my bathing suit top and bottom from my bag." She pleaded.

"Baetheeng sute?" He said questioningly.

"Just turn around please?"

He did as she asked and she quickly ran ashore to grab her bag and place her bathing suit on her body. She also grabbed her shampoo and conditioner from the bag before returning to the water. She set it on the side of the spring then lowered herself back below the water.

"Okay." She nodded and he came closer. He stopped before her waiting for her to step above the water. She took a breath of air and slowly made her way up. She brought her arms protectively around her breasts fearing the material transparent to his gaze and almost shivered as she felt him scrubbing at her body with a soapy substance. He came to her abdomen and carefully as possible scrubbed the blood away from the wound. When he finished cleaning it he signaled for her to rinse the stuff off.

When she came back up she stayed just below the water. She then grabbed her bottle of shampoo and began scrubbing it into her hair. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She finished her hair with the conditioner and then stepped to him.

"It is shampoo and conditioner. Stuff I use to wash my hair and make it soft. Here let me show you." She carefully poured an amount into her hand the cautiously walked up to him. "Can you bend your head back please?" He appeased her and she began rubbing it into his hair. She swore she heard a rumble from somewhere. "Now lower yourself into the water and wash it out. She repeated the process with the conditioner. His hair was shiny from the stuff she had put into his hair and it had smelled good too.

_She might as well finish the job._ He held out the stuff he had used to wash her body then turned his back to her.

She looked at the stuff in his had and to the back of his head. Did he want her to wash him?

She realized that was exactly what he wanted. Carefully she took the stuff and carefully slid his now clean hair over his left shoulder and began to clean his back. Every once in a while a muscle would twitch. She made her way around to his front and scrubbed his abdomen and where his hard muscles lined all the way until the water began. His muscles were even more toned than Inuyasha's had been. It annoyed her she still thought of him. Once finished she stopped and quickly handed the stuff back.

He looked at her hand and then to her. "There is more to me than what is above the water."

§§§

"I wonder when Kagome will get back. I'm worried about her."

"I don't know Shippo." Sango replied. "But it is time for you to go to sleep."

"I want to wait for Kagome to get back."

"Shippo you need to listen to Sango. I am sure Kagome will come back soon."

He grumbled knowing he was fighting a losing battle and slid into Kagome's sleeping bag and was soon asleep.

"I do agree with Shippo. I too am worried for Kagome."

"As am I Sango, as am I." Miroku replied.

§§§

She was blushing profusely. _More than what is above the water._ She repeated in her head. _Does he mean what I think he means?_ Her blush turned even more crimson and she was wondering why her face just didn't explode. She had never been so embarrassed.

"Milord?" He raised an eyebrow as if trying to read her unasked question.

He rolled his eyes. Oh how he hated to repeat himself. "I said there is more…."

"I know what you said." She out busted before she knew what she was doing.

He had growled minutely and had her pressed firmly against a rock before she had blinked. "You will not interrupt this Sesshomaru when he answers stupid questions." His hand moved to her stomach and applied pressure to it. "I take no pleasure in answering them for it is rare."

She almost cried out in pain but Sesshomaru's mouth was hot on hers. Asking for a response she could not give. The injury was too much for this kind of pressure. Then suddenly she felt a piercing pain on her bottom lip. Sesshomaru drew blood from her lip exchanging it with his saliva. Then at once it was stopped and she was released into the water. She could only stare after him as he walked away and onto the shore once again.

She remained rooted to the spot touching a hand to her now bruised but strangely healed lips.

"You will not run away again because now whether you like it or not you directly belong to me. If you try I will know. You may have refused my brothers courting mark but mine is solely for the purpose of making sure you do not get away."

She could only stare confused. "So I no longer belong to Inuyasha?"

He sighed. "No. My mark will purify his mark."

"Will he feel it?"

He stared at her for a long while as if asking if she would care. Then silently he nodded looking away once more. _Good._ "Good."

He looked sharply back to her. She was looking into the depths of the water at her reflection. She stayed like that for a long while.

A scream broke the silence "We should go." They both could feel it and she was out of the water and dressed. Sango and Miroku were in trouble. She had to get there fast and they were at least three miles away. Silently without warning she took a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and her flames flared enveloping his person in their warm embrace. All at once they were back at the scene of the battle. He was confused. He was about to ask her when she said, "It is a gift. I will explain it later but right now my friends and yours are in trouble." With that she ran in the direction of where their scents were most prominent.

She was met with the sight of Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku standing twenty some feet away from Sango, who had Hiraikotsu positioned and ready, and Miroku whose other hand was fingering his prayer beads. Something was amiss with Kohaku. He no longer possessed a jewel shard. He was here by his own will. Not Naraku's.

"Kohaku. Why must you do this? I can help you." Sango called out pitifully to her brother.

His only response was to look at her weirdly. Kagome's heart wretched painfully at the sight. Sango had a gash going from her shoulder to her hip. Miroku merely was bruised in several places. Shippo and Rin she could tell were hiding behind a bush with Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un.

This battle had obviously been happening for a while. She hadn't been here to protect them. The stars were high and the moon covered most of the sky casting an eerie mist around their battle.

She slowly made her way to Sango. It was obvious her foolish pride refused to allow her to sink to the ground despite her wounds. Unlike Kagome's, who's even now was healing abruptly and quickly. It no longer hurt with each breath she took. Silently she took hold of Sango's weapon and pulled it out from her grasp dropping it to the forest floor and picking her up and away from the battle.

"No I must help him." She struggled.

"You cannot save him now."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't he is no longer under Naraku's spell. He is here by choice not will."

Sango's eyes widened obviously. How hadn't she noticed? She had been distracted by trying to help him to even try to look.

He struggling ceased and Kagome took her to the spring she had just vacated moments ago with Sesshomaru.

She pulled away Sango's shirt and walked toward the spring with a rag in hand and got it wet then walked back to the hysterical woman's side. She unceremoniously began to wash the blood off the woman's side.

Sango began to speak, tears silently rolling down her face, her body racking in hurtful sobs while she leaned on Kagome's comforting form. "How could he be here by choice? If he is no longer under Naraku's control why didn't he just come home to me?"

"Shh. Stop talking, save your energy for healing." Sango nodded and fell silent leaving Kagome to use her medicines to heal her.

§§§

They had gotten away. No sooner had the battle began that a fierce wind blew and immediately they all left.

He growled. He was in a lust for blood and the blood of Naraku's creations would have helped. He now sat brooding under a tree lightly listening to the houshi and the kits talk. Once in a while they would ask him a question he would answer with nothing. Soon they left him to his thoughts. _What is this feeling I get when I am around Kagome?** You get jealous.** _His inner demon supplied for him. _Why? **We want her to be our mate.** Correction you want her to be our mate. **Same difference. **Shut up. **You know it's true.** I'm ignoring you. Lalalalalala. **Fool you cannot ignore this Sesshomaru! **I was trying to at least. **Take her as our mate. **But what if I don't want her…..** Liar I am you I know your thoughts and your deepest desires. You cannot lie to me and tell me you did not like it when she did not protest to our marking.** That was rather satisfying. **Yes. **_This was ridiculous he was having a fight with his inner demon about Kagome. Speaking of which where is she? She has been gone for a long while. _**Go find her.** I am._

He was gone leaving two confused creatures behind.

§§§

* * *

5230 words. Wow my longest chapter yet. Well review please. The contest is still going on be on the look out for more clues.

**I am going to have a contest to see who can correctly guess who the couples are in the story matched with the correct Gods and Godesses. A few I have made terribly obvious and others quite clear. The first one or two people to get it right will get special mentions in my chapters to come. You only have to guess the couples of:**

**Hi and Aisu,  
****Ame and Mori,  
Ai and Ki,  
Kaze and Iwa,  
and Hana and Hara.**

**Unmei and Chigiri have not been introduced officially yet. But you are welcome to try for them. They will not be characters from the origional show.**

**The rules:**

**How do we guess?**

You let me know by either e-mail or review which ever you prefer. My email is Reviewing is just easier because my inbox is always very full.Plus I always look for those first.

**Whens the deadline and how many times can we guess?**

You get only one chance per every two chapters and by the time I reveal who they really are, or if I get all my winnersis the deadline and since I have no clue when that is you better get a move on because it could be the next chapter. Likely not but hey it is _my _Story.

**When will I reveal the winners?**

I will reveal them when the contest is officially closed. until then only the winners will know whether they have won or not

**How will you know if you have won?**

I will let you know before hand by e-mail if you were correct or not so be sure to leaveyour e-mail address with your review or e-mail.

**Clues:**

**1.) The way the people act or what power they have acts accordingly to which god or goddess they are.**

**2.) Names also accord with certain powers.**

Well leave a review.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	12. Chapter 11

Yay another chapter from me.

Well enjoy.

Oh an important news at the bottom. Make sure to read.

p.s. I changed my pen name.

* * *

**"Demon talking"**

**_Demon thinking_**

_Thinking_

* * *

Despite Sango's hereditary weakness, her wounds were looking better. She had just began wrapping it when Sango decided she was in the mood to talk.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Hn?" She looked up from her thoughts that were concentrated solely on helping Sango without putting her through so much pain.

"That you would take on Naraku to insure our safety even with the chance of dieing?"

She stopped wrapping and looked intently at Sango. "I meant every last word of it. I would walk through seven hells and drag Kinky-ho with me to make sure you lived long enough to bear Miroku his god forsaken child." Her eyes lit up in mirth. "Besides I am sure he is probably worried sick that his angel from the taijiya village is hurt. I mean remember that time in Mt. Hakurei….."

"Kagome! I told you not to speak of that out loud I told you because I could trust you. I guess I was wrong." She turned her head as far as the ground she was laying on would allow.

Kagome lightly poked the pinked skin around the wound that was still uncovered so as to not cause more pain that a light pinch. Sango's breath hissed between her teeth and she looked back to glare at her companion.

"I was just joking. Geeze." She blew some hair out of her face. Kagome quickly finished wrapping the wound and patted Sango's leg then helped her to her feet. The wrapping came up her abdomen then looped over one shoulder to hold it up. It would allow her to not wear a shirt without revealing too much for Miroku's sanity.

"All done. We should get back. No doubt Shippo and Miroku are worried." She began to turn away toward where camp was.

"And a certain demon lord." She spun so fast on her heels that she nearly fell and choked on her tongue.

"Wha….." She was blushing profusely.

"Oh c'mon Kagome. I might not be from the future or read those fancy text books you used to always carry, but I am not stupid."

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you are talking about." She turned away and began walking back to camp.

Sango rolled her eyes, then whispered something so softly that only Kagome could hear it. "Liar."

Kagome stopped and hung her head. "I am not exactly sure what transpires between the lord and I. But I know that it isn't something that will carry on much longer. I have things to tend to." She looked up and smiled sadly. "Besides, what would an all powerful lord want with a used to be human, now demon anyways. I am useless. Just a toy for his uses. A liability. So I will ignore it. I want to ensure the safety of the ones I love before I plan to die. It's hard to say but if you're gone before I die. I will leave this area to another place and start over in a new place where no one knows me as Kagome. Maybe even change my name to something prettier. If I get hurt by something as pitiful as my still human emotions then so be it but at least I will know you lived happily. There is no place for me here." With that said she turned away and walked sadly, a burden heavy upon her mind.

§§§

He stood stock masking his aura. How could she feel so? Didn't she feel it to?Everytime he was around her?The electricity in the air of their auras. And if she does she looks upon it with sad eyes_ **Does she not accept our mark?** I do not know. _His demon reared. _Hush! Have we ever given her reason to think of it as a courting mark? **Well no.** Maybe she simply does not think of it as so and thinks us only to use her then lose her. **That would explain why she would dodge our advances. **Indeed. **Well teach her of it! **But how do I make her understand? **She is a demon bitch it is her nature to accept it even if she does not in her mind fully. I can feel her demon calling to us even if she refuses to acknowledge it. **Yes I too. **She is ours! It is our right to her. **Yes I understand. **Well get her!** Right. _His mind on most lecherous thoughts.

§§§

She was walking when she stiffened and turned bowing abruptly. Sango could only stare in confusion before hurriedly falling into suite. "My lord."

"I did not give you permission to leave."

He could not see it because of her protruding hair covering her bent face, but he could tell with the stiffening of her body and the scent of blood that met his nose she was worrying her lip nervously. _Probably thinks us here to harm her. How quite on the contrary._ His mind taking him on a most pleasurable insight of what he knew her body to look like under the kimono she now wore instead of that baetheeng sute.

She looked up at the change in his scent. Her eyes met lust filled ones directed solely on her. She gulped thinking him wanting to harm her. "My lord?"

He turned from her to Sango. Kagome visibly stiffened and made a move to block Sango off. His eyes met and held hers. "I do not wish that of this one. I wish only to tell her back to camp to inform the others not to worry of your disappearance. We will be back in a couple of days. Also if you wish to return to the village next to Inuyasha Forest, You will be met there by a messenger."

His eyes looked back to Sango. She looked from him to Kagome and Kagome nodded to her. In quiet understanding despite the flickering pain she scrambled to make her way back to camp.

Kagome wished now more than ever for Sango to have stayed with her, but she did no wish harm to have befallen her friend. She looked back to Sesshomaru standing in his regal glory. His eyes flickered darkly and she got the distinct urge to run.

And so she complied with her inner demon and ran with every thing she ever had in her inhuman powers.

He was right behind her seeming not to even be trying to catch her but follow her in amusement.

She soon careened herself into the air in a dive off the end of the cliff. She landed briefly before taking off again into the setting sun. _How did it get so late? _She became aware of his ever growing aura. _Not time to worry about it now. _

She eeped slightly upon impact with the ground. Sesshomaru was standing above her, his eyes glowing crimson.

**"Run."**

That one word had her scrambling to her feet in a flurry. And she did. She ran with all her might not even sparing a thought to the wind whipping her hair around as she might have done.

The demon in her was doing flips to try and be released, but worry of her life had her tramping it down.

Most of her control was put into controlling her demon and she became briefly aware that she was boxed in.

She turned to her left, right, and in a full circle but only came to two things. A rock wall and a heavily demonic Sesshomaru.

**"Dead end."** He began towards her. She began backing up until her back met the wall. He was ever coming closer and she was with nowhere to run. So this is how she would die. Without having fulfilled her promise to herself and her friends. She threw herself against the wall and spread her arms out wide and surrendered.

His advance stopped and he looked at her in confusion.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I dare you." She said pronouncing each word carefully.

"**You think I want to kill you." **His laugh bellowed frankly. **"How wrong you are."**

§§§

"Are you sure Kagome said it was alright?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Yes." Sango said breathlessly. She had just made it back and explained to them what had happened.

"Well then I guess we will wait in the village until they send us message. That might be a while." She noticed the lecherous glint in his eyes then the hand on her thigh.

"Hentai." She said before nonchalantly hitting him on the head with her fist.

"Sometimes he can be so stupid." Shippo said from beside her. She piled Miroku onto Kirara before setting off with Shippo on her shoulder.

§§§

"**Now why would I do that?"** She looked up confusion clearly written across her face. His advances started again. When he met her he pulled her close and nuzzled her hair into his face. **_She really does smell quite nice._** _I agree. Now go away. I do not wish to scare her any longer. _

He licked her right below her left ear. "Sesshomaru." She purred into his ear. He growled faintly at her insolence.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She corrected. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. His no longer possessed the red tint. She looked away.

He used two clawed fingers to push her face so her eyes met his. "What is it wench?"

"Please don't."

"How dare you tell me what to do and what not to do." His eyes flashed again and his hand raised back as if to slap her.

She closed her eyes awaiting the impact. It never came. Instead his body went rigid and he turned shielding her behind himself.

It was then she smelled him. His putrid scent assaulting her nose. Oh how she recognized that scent and how she longed to smell it drenched in blood.

She made to move from behind him. "For once wench listen and listen good. You will remain behind me failure to do so will make me angry."

Then she heard the forsaken voice. "Sesshomaru. We meet again."

"Leave."

The hanyou snorted. "Feh like I would leave a good opportunity to finally kill you."

"As if you could. I sense no demonic aura from that sword of yours." He sneered.

"But that doesn't mean I won't kill you with my own hands."

Sesshomaru didn't even dignify that with an answer. Instead he turned to his prey. "You will follow me and not look at the ingrate failure to do so will result in catastrophe. Nod if you hear me." She nodded rather ruefully. "Good."

He turned from her and began to stride away. She followed keeping her eyes on the ground.

She would have successfully made it away if not for the hand that touched her arm.

"You miko, are you not, my eyes deceive my little powers."

"Don't touch me Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked from his brother to Kikyo to the girl following the lord. He recognized that voice. "You are so familiar."

Sesshomaru stopped when he no longer sensed Kagome following him. He turned to see her looking at the ground trembling in what he knew to be fury.

"Do not even grace you simple mind with remembrance of the likes of me Inuyasha."

"Kagome." He said her name carefully. "What has happened to you?"

He didn't even know what hit him but he was grasping for his sword to try and block hers. She poured all her hatred into the little sword. It could not stand the pressure and shattered before she even touched him. Her fury proved when her eyes wavered. **"You dare to say my name with your disgusting voice. How dare you. After all you have done to me." **

"No Kagome. He is not himself." She leaped forward brandishing her claws angrily and would have succeeded in swiping a clean cut across his face if not for something that held her firm, arms pinned to her side. **"Let go Sesshomaru."**

"Dare you defy me once again."

" '**Twas they who touched me and drew my attentions." **She stopped struggling. **"I am sorry." **She began to return.

He let go of her. She turned regretfully from her enemy.

She heard a voice from behind her. "I am sorry."

This fueled her anger more and in a flash she was back in front of him holding him in the air her claws piercing his chest shamelessly. **"Do not apologize to me. I do not want to hear your voice again." **She growled menacingly. **"Die Inuyasha."**

His insides weeped. He could not control what was happening. The girl he loved was telling him to die. He had been told this now by both his loves. But now he could not control it. He figured it was Kikyo doing it. He cursed her again silently wishing he could use his sword but under her powers he was left only to use it if she wished him so. He did not know when she had accomplished it but he knew when he could no longer control his body and she used him for her bidding and for her sick pleasures he no longer wanted to perform with her but with the woman he loved, that he was lost to this world.

He fought harder to gain his control back. He kept telling his mouth to move and say something. When he finally did speak it came out ragged and grunted. "Ka….go…me." He fought.

Something inside her snapped when he said her name as if with great difficulty. At once she knew what Sesshomaru had meant when he said he was not himself. She dropped his body and turned to Kikyo. "Take him away and never come near me again."

Kikyo looking more scared than ever silently amended what the broken miko had said.

Once they were away. She fell to her knees and wept.

Sesshomaru was by her side in a flash. "What has caused you such sadness."

Her only response was to throw herself against his chest. "I am sorry." She cried into his chest. He awkwardly patted her back.

"You do not burden this Sesshomaru as you think little one." He whispered softly.

She looked up with tear stained eyes, her face full of confusion. "Huh?"

He buried his face into her hair drawing her closer than possibly to his hard form. "You are not a toy, nor a liability."

She instantly recognized her own words. "You heard."

His silence she took as an answer. She hardly even noticed when he lifted her into his arms and began away for she was sinking into the darkness of realization.

§§§

She moaned as she opened her eyes. Her body no longer ached like before. She began to sit up rubbing her eyes trying to see where she was. She was brought forcefully down and against something hard and warm. Arms snaked around her waist. She looked behind her sharply.

She met the cool face of the demon lord. His eyes shut and his face demonstrating a relaxed sleep. She wiggled once again to pull away from him but his arms tightened once more. "You will refrain from doing that."

"Doing what?" She eeped slightly. She thought he was asleep.

"You will stop doing that if you wish me not to…." He groaned. She had tried to remove his grasp once more. His eyes flashed darkly and at once he was on top of her. At once she became aware of what he spoke.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to…"

"Shhh. Do not speak." He kissed her lips nipping the bottom once that bore his courting mark lightly enough to draw a small drop of her blood. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and moved to her neck. She struggled against his kisses. He growled and she stopped.

She moaned and moved against him her hips rocking against his erection. Then at once he stopped looking into her flushed face.

She stared right back searching his face as if wondering why he stopped. "What Sesshomaru do you need an invitation."

* * *

Muahahaha. Cliffy. I am not sure whether to leave this as an implication of what is happening or to continue with writing it out to you all. Well let me know. Because either way I have a plan on what to write. So let me know. 

As for current news I have my winners. YAY! The contest is officially closed.

I am pround to announce the winners are... duh duh duh nu:

1.) Hellspixie18

2.)InnocentDarkSassycat

I thank you all who tried some did not catch on as quickly as I would have hoped but I am still pleased that people are trying.

Well I have decided what I will do with my winners. What I need to know is what you would want to look like as a demon/half demon in your reviews. Type of demon/half demon, eyes, hair, clothing, height, etc...

Well let me know.

Tootles

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops(Aka Palikani)_

_P.s. If you didn't notice I changed my pen name._

**  
**


	13. Chapter 12

Another update by me!

* * *

She lay quietly and listened to him as he sleep while staring at the stalactites littering the top of the cavern. It wasn't exactly where she had pictured this happening but it was alright. He was tired and had every right to be. She thought with a silence and couldn't help but wonder if this is what had been planned all along. Blindly in passion she gave herself up. No it wasn't the first time, and she didn't regret it, but it still hurt to think that she now served no purpose for him. She was a lust toy. He only sought her out for his pleasures. She would always look back on this moment with fondest of memories, for she had never truly given herself completely to anyone in the past of her love as she had then.

He hadn't marked her as mate which only served as fuel for her wicked mind. It truly knew how to put her down in times when she was most relaxed and vulnerable. As now she was contented to stay in his arms for the remainder of the time she had to spend with him. For sure as she knew tomorrow would rise with the sun, she would have to leave after this mess was finished. When she had answered Sango's questions she had answered them with the absolute most truth to her knowledge. Of course now she knew greater of Sesshomaru's intentions but next to nothing of her own. He sought her bed and she in return was happy with the display of affections from the Taiyoukai. Her heart would ache indeed with the day of her leave. But so long as she could see his cold exterior released for one night, she was happy knowing she could please.

Inuyasha had left her with many doubts to herself in her sex appeal with his rude and rather hurtful comments to her performances. She once fancied herself a fairytale life with him. But soon after she was marked as courted, they had begun sleeping together. She remembered her first time vividly. He was gentle and did not force her to keep up with his pace but helped her overcome the immense pain brought by an act that was supposed to bring a closer affection. Steadily after he became more rough with his affections. One time he even called out to Kikyo as he climaxed. She had felt hurt and betrayed. That had been the day she realized he could never truly forget Kikyo as long as she was the supposed reincarnation of his past and now present love. Once she had even walked in on them rutting. She called it so because there was no love present between the two only pure, raw, unadaultered, lust. It had hurt. Soon when he sought upon her attentions she was about as responsive as a rock. She lay there silently as he performed his ministrations on her body. She would let herself go into her own world. A world where pain was unknown to the body but only existed when you awoke. She resided in her mind until he would finish. Sometimes he would demand a response from her beating her until she was pulled from her reverie.

Here with Sesshomaru she had wanted every bit of touching and pleasing he had performed on her body taking her to peaks yet undiscovered. There was no pain when he had loved on her. He showed her what it was supposed to be like when taking upon a lover. There was to be passion, feeling and most of all mutual response.

There had been once with Inuyasha. But it was short lived. Soon after he had become brutal with his 'loving' and she misplaced somewhere deep in her mind. He no longer sought her and had begun mentally degrading her with each passing day.

He no longer hid the fact that he had chosen Kikyo over her. It was soon after that she had been brought into the group as 'the shard detector'. It had hurt her so but soon she let herself fall completely to the will of her mind. Then he no longer hid the fact that he and Kikyo loved on each other. Many times he would show open affections upon her person while a sneering Kikyo regarded Kagome ruthlessly.

It had hurt in the beginning, and rightly so. It was her heart that she had let lead her around ultimately sacrificing herself to what she fancied love was like. In the beginning she thought that was the way a wife or mate in this case was treated in the feudal era. Even more so she refused to be treated as such which irritated the Hanyou enough. So to save her love she allowed it. Only now did she realize her mistake.

Oh how feeble and flimsy her mind had been. How stupid must she had been seen as. He had used her as a common whore. Wooing her with false affections until ultimately he won her out.

_Oh god. What if this is the same. I don't think I could bare another Inuyasha like relationship. It would be too much. _She closed her eyes blinking back long forgotten tears of sadness. It still hurt even now. She realized sometime that apart of her still loved the hanyou.

Even now her mind was forgiving him. _A mistake. All a mistake._ She should have never come here. She had not belonged. This had not been her time. How she longed to just waste away into nothing. She wouldn't be missed. She was Sesshomaru's current fling, until he found someone better. A step in mother for Shippo until he found someone better and more qualified to love him. Her sister and brother, Sango and Miroku, would grow old together having children of their own and forget all about her in time. She would serve as a memory for everyone. At some point they would probably forget her name.

Sesshomaru sat and watched quietly as tear after tear slipped down her beautiful face. He felt as each emotion passed through her body. He felt slight sobs wrack her body as she slipped into her emotional turmoil. He could not help but wonder what could cause such pain in someone of her status.

When he could take no longer of her silent turmoil, he whispered out to her. "What ails you, mai koi?" He felt her stiffen in his arms. Sobs shook her body once more. He kissed her forehead. "Shh..I am here. What had caused you such sadness?" She refused to look at him. This caused him feelings unknown to him. He took hold of her chin with two fingers turning her face upon him. Her eyes were lustrous with more unshed tears.

It was silent except for his reassuring notions and her shaky breaths. "You have nothing to fear for I am by your side."

She turned away her face once again with her eyes shut tight.

He accepted her silence, for now. As long as she was in his arms he would. He looked down and noticed his tail and hers intertwined around their bodies against the impossible pulling them closer to each other as her side lay against his chest. He pushed her hair away from her face. It fanned out under his careful touch. She looked like and angel lying beside him. **_Right where she should be._** His demon contented. _I agree._ He pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. She lay there crying against his chest. He felt her tears streaming down his abdomen and onto his legs.

After what seemed like hours of silence she spoke, quietly at first as her voice cracked. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I never intended to cry all over you." She pulled away and looked into his eyes as if searching for the answer to an unspoken question.

"It was nothing, tsuyayaka."

She smiled at him a sad smile. One that caused his heart to beat feverishly against his ribs. He could be the one to make her smile, not a sad one, but a loving smile. Oh how many countless times had he seen her as a human look upon his brother with that? It filled him with emotions he was unused to, when he thought of how much grief she had endured while in the company of the ingrate. He maneuvered his hands along her back, playing with her hair, marveling at its smooth touch.

His mind creviced with thoughts of how last night he had let his emotions fall victim to her. It was hard to stay impassive with her around. She was the strong one. Willing to break down his defenses and find the one within, and now he needed to be for her.

"Do not cry. For as long as you are with me, no harm shall befall you."

"It isn't not physical pain that woes me so."

"Then what?" He pushed her on.

She looked right in his eyes. "I wonder if I let this continue what will become of me." She looked to the side of his right leg.

"I do not understand."

"What will become of us if I continue to allow this to happen? Will I just become another toy you will eventually use up and throw away or something of more sentimental value?"

"I.."

"No let me finish. If I am just a plaything I want to know before I fall deeper into the abyss called love. I don't want to face the same thing I have only just begun to escape from another, with the one who now holds a part of my heart. If I allow this to continue my heart will only grow fonder and if it is all one-sided…. I wish to know of it now." She looked back into his face, her eyes upon his. "Sesshomaru, if I allow this to continue will you love me back?"

"I…" He faltered. _What do I say?_ He was astonished that she was so straight with her question. Even more so he secretly commended her bravery. He would tell her the truth. "I do not know what I feel. I know that my beast accepts you and yearns for me to take you as mate, I accept you. I want to take you as my mate. But I feel you might not be ready for the responsibility. And I sense through your retribution for Inuyasha, you may still harbor feelings that would interfere." She looked away now remorsefully. He felt her slowly pulling away from him. Her tail become slackened and her body leaving his lap. He stopped her forcefully and wrapped his tail tighter around her body so as not to allow her away. He pushed her face back to his and got close enough that if he wanted he could kiss her. He spoke lowly. "If and when I take you as mine I want your attentions solely on me. I am foreign to an emotion as love but I deeply care for you. But until then you will be satisfied with my answer."

"Hai, my lord."

This time he did kiss her. Not rough or hurtful, but gentle enough that it stole away her breath. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "You are like a fire, always burning against me melting away the ice that covers my soul. Even now I find my feelings for you increasing considerably. How is it that one as you has found a place in my life? Entirely turning it upside down. Taking the order I created and abolishing it as quickly as a plague."

He kissed her deeper this time. She closed her eyes savoring his gentle touch. Faintly she noticed he was lowering her back to the cave floor.

"How do I possibly deserve one such as yourself?" She blushed and a beautiful one it was. "A Kami up there must like me." He placed small butterfly kisses up her neck onto her cheeks, pausing briefly to place one tenderly on her mouth.

She let him continue his comforts. But she wasn't satisfied yet. She pulled his chin up so his mouth met hers. Slowly she sat up so he was on his knees and pushed him so his back fell upon the soft earth. She followed him. She sat back on her knees and admired him. Her eyes fell upon his chest. It was gleaming with sweat and its chiseled features called upon her. Slowly she traced a finger down the hard lines of his abdomen. When they had first made love she let him have all control. Now she wanted to do the same to him. Make him feel pleasured. She paid special attention to each line. Gently she lowered her mouth to meet him. She snuggled her face into the muscles and placed butterfly kisses down his abdomen. As she neared his hips she moved to better position herself by straddling his legs. She pulled back and admired his hips for upon them were two magenta stripes. She traced one with a finger. She felt him shiver at her touch.

She looked up from his body to his face. It was strained, from him holding off. She watched his eyes fly open in surprise when he felt a warmth surround him. He looked up to see her slowly working him with her hands. His in return were clenching the ground. _Oh god. I think I will die. This is almost too much. I have never felt such a feeling before. **Just don't do anything to make her stop. **_He growled his approval.

She heard his low growl and begun to work her hand faster. Soon his hips bucked and he was panting heavily. His small gasps filled the air as he neared. He struggle for breath when she brushed her tongue over the tip of his erection. He almost cried out when she took him fully into her mouth and was using her hands as well. He howled out a mangled cry when he climaxed.

Before she could continue he took hold of her hands. She jerked up in shock wondering if she did something wrong. He took the opportunity to push her to rest upon her back. He poised himself over her and stared at her. The moon cast an ethereal glow across their bodies making them glow in the moonlight. He took the time to admire her impossible beauty. He had never met one such as her before. He intended to tell her so.

"Your beautiful, remember that. Never doubt yourself." She looked onto his face compassion filling her features. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, contented to just nuzzle and lick it. Soon her hips ground into his asking for more. He smiled into her hair. He would go slow this time. Prove his fondness for her. He would tease her until she began whimpering, begging for him to take her swiftly. Then he would let his demon loose bit by bit.

"Sweet Kagome." He murmured into her hair. Slowly he pushed himself into her. He moved little by little only moving his hips until he was fully inside her. Then slowly he receded from within her only to repeat it again.

Soon she captured his face in her hands. "Faster."

He did not comply. Only proving his insolence by if possible going more leisurely than before.

She began to move her hips in hopes of enticing him to move. He only smiled at her attempts.

"Sesshomaru, please." She moaned.

He increased his pace little by little letting loose a little more with each thrust.

She began to match him drive for drive.

As his swiftness thickened so did his demonic blood. Soon he was completely overtaken and was on the verge of letting loose. He could do not such for the cave little permitted it.

He howled out into the night and it echoed throughout the cave. All who were near heard the dog demon and stayed away from the grounds surrounding the cave.

As he howled his pleasure she panted his name repeatedly. With her increasing pressure, it became steadily louder.

When she came, she felt like her insides exploded and a great white light raced across her eyes. Faintly in her mind she registered his mangled cry. His weight crashed down around her. They lie there for some time. Just in each others arms.

It took most of his self control not to physically mark her as mate, but somewhere inside, he registered his mind, body and soul marking her forever his.

Soon he rolled onto his side and lay her spooned against him.

He growled his content when she snuggled further into him.

* * *

I haven't updated in a bit but the bug for this chapter was set and I had to write it. I hope y'all were pleased with it.I wanted to write more but more for this chapter just wouldn't come out and this seemes like an okay ending for this chapter anyways.

_Ja ne  
__XOXOXO  
Raining Tear Drops_


	14. Chapter 13

I decided to rewrite a bit of what I had to appease you guys for a bit. Seems I wont be getting the laptop for christmas. I hate walmart.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun had just begun to rise. They began the trek back to camp a little more leisurely than they had come. They were content enough just to walk in companionable silence admiring the scene about them in luscious envy. On their way so far there had not been one attack to steal the shards that lay safely tucked between the folds of the neck of her kimono. 

A while ago she had begun to put it on a necklace so it did not cause problems in fighting.

She watched from her place next to Sesshomaru's side how every so often his ear would twitch favorably in a new direction listening for a shift in the wind or a sound out of place.

To take his mind of attack she decided on a whim to inquire more about him before she had met him.

"Sessho…erm, Lord Sesshomaru."

The only indication he offered to her of his attention was a shift in her general direction. "May I ask you a few questions. That is if you don't mind, you don't have to even answer them if you don't want to….." She faded away into silence opting to look at a meadowlark singing a tune, as it scoured the ground for an early breakfast.

"If it pleases you to do so."

She looked up at his relaxed features. She hadn't realized just how much tension he must feel while on the prowl for danger. "Thank you milord."

She hadn't even thought of the possibility of him saying yes to her question. She just wanted to help him relax a bit more.

He waited for her to make up her mind which question she wanted to ask him first. It was not often that he felt like talking, lest even more so about himself, and so he was going to take full advantage of it as well.

"What was it like growing up as a demon?"

He had expected her to inquire about his relationship to Inuyasha that this question caught him off guard and he was little prepared to answer it as such.

She watched him as he stewed over the question. She had noticed him look taken aback when she had asked it. He probably thought her to ask a different question of sorts.

She came from her reverie when he began to speak. "It was bearable."

"How so?"

She waited yet again for him to come up with an adequate answer. "I was lonely."

_Lonely?_ A lord as he, even as a child must have had friends. " Did you not have many…..friends?"

"Allies."

"Er allies."

"Yes, but I was never close to them as I was my mother."

She waited for him to break down in uncontrollable sobs, how ever uncharacteristically it might have seemed, but it would have been more than anything for his cool demeanor. "If you don't mind my asking, what was she like."

She waited this time for him to lash out and strike her possibly tell her it was none of her damn business as Inuyasha had done in those past few times she had asked about his past. So when he began to supply an answer she listened real close and made sure to hang onto every word.

"Beautiful. She was the most beautiful demon I had ever seen. She was and inch taller than my father. I remember her telling me a story once of how they had fought over it and didn't talk to each other for a week. My mother out of creed and my father out of pride. As I think of it now I see how truly foolish it was. She was laying me down to sleep. My father stood poised at the doorway listening to her warm voice flutter over the winds as she spoke. Just as her, it was beautiful also." She watched him as he spoke. She was picturing his mother in her mind's eye.

"I knew he was there and I suppose so did she. One always can sense their mate from even greater distances than the nose can reach. She had long silver hair and golden eyes a shade lighter than my own. Always the one to make peace. Eventually she let go of her discretion and went to my father in submission. That is one of the fondest memories I have of her. As she told me this story my father had come to stand behind her and offered her his hand to hold while she told me this. I had thought them to be without fault and I idolized them in every aspect. How wrong I was.

"It was almost a week after that I came upon them fighting about something. I was careful to hide my scent and my person. As I listened I heard more than I should.

"_I will not do it."_

"_You will and you will honor me. You are my mate and as the male what I say goes."_

"_Despicable. How dare you treat me as so? Why don't you go ask one of your concubines to bear you another heir? Why god only knows how many illegitimate children you have anyway." _

"I remember their words to each other. So hateful, full of malignity. He slapped her. She lay sprawled across the ground. I watched as he raped her. Took her with such ferocity that even I could not imagine. It was not my mother who killed herself. My father had begun her death ever so slowly. I realized after that what kind of world I lived in. I was changed forever that day and I promised myself to hold onto my mother for as long as I could. Time was short. She killed herself a few days later."

"I am sorry." She spoke for the first time. His story was entrancing and she found herself picturing it all in her mind.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know that is just the thing people say when something bad happens."

He accepted her answer and she decided not to ask any more questions. When she thought that there was going to be no more talking, she jumped at his voice. "Do you not have anymore questions?"

She shook her head. "Then I will ask you some of my own."

She looked oddly up at him. What could he possibly care to know about her. Her life was no more as interesting as a rock that is in a lake. Forever eroding until it wasted away into nothingness. She watched as he thought of his first question. "Growing up human what was it like?"

"Boring." She replied nonchalantly. "Nothing ever happened. My parents were always busy with work and my father died when I was little. I walked through my days as if through someone else's eyes. I always felt as though something was missing. I only begun to feel completed when my travels to here began. When I met the people here, I felt like I had come back from a very long vacation. It was soothing."

She waited for him to ask more questions.

In truth he had no idea what had possessed him to inquire about her life as a human. He decided upon his next question. "Do you still hate Inuyasha?"

She was caught off guard. "I..I.." She stuttered. Did she hate Inuyasha, not as much as she had before. "Not so much anymore. I guess I am content with his decision. I now know it would never have worked between us as long as he still held feelings for Kikyo." She paused. "It feels good to say. I am finally letting go of Inuyasha."

He nodded to her approvingly and didn't question her anymore of the way back to Inuyasha's Forest.



_I must have let loose in my weakness. He almost got through to her. I will have to make my pact stronger. I can still feel his unwillingness towards me and his longing for the girl. I will have to degrade him mentally to keep control of him. The more he will think upon this information the weaker he will become. I will plant the relationship of the lord and Kagome in his head. That should do it._



* * *

I know it isn't alot but I hope you guys liked it. I know a lot didn't happen but I liked it. Oh and you can review.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	15. Chapter 14

I am glad you guys liked it. I wasn't sure if you all would not like it to be so short. I think I will start writing a bit for it on this computer but I won't always update this soon.

If you missed last chapters update you should go back and reread it. I took out the note and replaced it with the chapter.

* * *



He woke up groggy. The last thing he remembered was settling down to make camp for the night. Against his will. Even now with disgust upon his heart he looked at the woman he once loved and thought of the woman he does. He knew that even now, by the purifying of the mark, she was lost to him. That she didn't believe in him anymore. Which gave him even more reason to let himself go.

He had wanted to make things work between him and her, but with the outcome it was not meant to be. Once again he would be bested by his enemy. Memories of his dream the night before plagued his mind. He watched over and over again as Sesshomaru made love to his Kagome. The way her back arched into him for more. The way she cried out and scratched at his back when it was particularly pleasurable. The way she would have been had it been him doing it before this animosity. It hurt, the images. He knew they were real and not something made up. He had seen Sesshomaru from a distance nuzzling her like a lover. Why should it not be true? Once again his brother would get the thing he wanted the most. And worst of all there was nothing he could possibly do about it.



"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running to reach Kagome. They had been gone for almost three days. He had missed her and was scared for her.

"Shippo!" She ran the rest of the way to meet her Kit. She nuzzled him and held him close taking in his sweet child like scent.

"I missed you, Kagome."

She laughed slightly. "And I you my darling. I suspect nothing of great importance happened while I was away?"

"No just the usual. Miroku being a lech and Sango getting mad. Where did you go? I thought you might not come back."

"Since when have I left and never came back to you?"

Shippo had the grace to look abashed and quickly excused himself to go play with the children before they left. Rin followed behind him racing to keep up.

Soon she looked around and saw that everything upon their arrival had been taken care of. She just had one more thing to take care of with Kaede.



"These old bones won't be of use much longer. I will have to begin searching for a new village priestess. I once thought of Kagome taking over and spending the rest of my days in retirement but when everything changed I let go." Kaede turned to stir the soup she had just cut a bundle of carrots into.

"Don't worry Kaede I am sure you will find someone to take over."

"Speaking of the devil. I think she has returned to us."

Sango and Miroku stood to leave. When they exited the seen Kagome looking a bit happier than before and Sesshomaru looking, if at all possible, smug.

Miroku smiled all knowingly and this time Sango didn't have the heart to hit him, because as she seen it he was for once, right.

"Kagome-sama it is nice to have you back after this……vacation." Miroku said all knowingly.

"If I might inquire when is it we shall depart from here?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. Then she answered. "Soon. But for now I have to talk with Kaede. It will only be a short while but this is something I need to discuss with her……alone."

"As you wish, we are ready when you are. We will gather Shippo and Rin from the fields."

They left and Kagome watched Miroku's hand slip dangerously close to Sango's bottom. She barely got out the warning when Sango hit him and strode on as if nothing had happened.

She turned to enter the hut smelling the best scent of food that she had in the last couple of weeks. She was stopped abruptly by a hand on the waistband of her hakamas. Soon she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her close to a hard chest. She felt the person place a small kiss near the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. "Sesshomaru."

He did not stop. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He stopped and looked up. "I do not think it wise to do that right now. We are almost ready to leave and I have to talk to Kaede-sama before we leave."

He let go and when she turned to look at him he looked as if he hadn't moved since they arrived. She smiled at him a small smile and turned back to the small hut.

"Kaede?"

"What is it child?"

"I have to ask you something's."

She watched Kaede take out a small bowl and pour some of the soup she had been stirring into it before handing it to her. "Arigato Kaede-sama."

Kaede took a bowl for herself and sat across from Kagome with a thoughtful look upon her face. "I believe ye had a question to ask I."

"Yes." She said taking a small sip of her soup. But it was too hot so she set it aside for now. She scooted a little closer to the woman before asking. "I was wondering…is it possible for a priestess to put complete control over something without the knowledge of the one under the control?"

Kaede set her soup down thoughtfully. "I suppose it to be possible. Why Kagome do ye ask?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute. Then decided to share with Kaede what had been on her mind since her meeting with Inuyasha. "Well I have a feeling that a priestess is controlling someone that used to be dear to me…."

"Inuyasha." Kaede interrupted.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"And the priestess be Kikyo."

"Yes."

"I have thought many an hour upon that meself. I believe it could be true." She paused momentarily. "I did hear of it once happening. A young priestess fell in love with a demon that didn't return her feelings. She asked an old priestess of a way to do it. The older priestess had refused at the time demanding as to why the child would associate herself with a demon as such but the young one refused to back down. Eventually the older woman took pity upon the girl and told her of one way. A way that had not been fully tested but a way none the less. The young priestess had demanded the older to tell her of it. The older woman did and the younger woman left without another word. It was said that some years later the same young woman had come back with a child and told the older miko of her life. She had put the spell upon the youkai but once she felt that it had been long enough she took it off only to find that the youkai did not love her. She only escaped barely hanging onto life. She died a few days later and the child grew to be a hanyou."

"Thank you Kaede. You have helped me a lot."

She gave the woman a hug and exited the hut. Her mind pondering this outcome.

If what she thought might be happening was happening she could find a way to fix it. No one deserved to be kept locked away without control of their surroundings. It was low, dirty, and something she would have come to expect of the person she had in mind. Just the question being. Was it true? She would find out one way or another. If it were true, would she return to the old way of things? No. No she wouldn't. Things were complicated then and they are now but right now things were beginning to make sense.

"You guys ready to leave?" She asked.

"Yes." Replied Miroku. "But if I might ask. Where are we going?"

Kagome did not know the answer to that so she looked to the person who would.

"I believe you were bent on setting out to destroy Naraku were you not?" She nodded knowing it was more of a rhetorical question. "Then we shall look to find him."

She nodded. "Right."

Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara, Kagome accompanied by Rin and Shippo rode on Ah-Un. Swiftly they set out into the afternoon going no direction in particular.



_Why? Why do I let my body betray me to his touch? When did my captor, my master, become more than just my enemy? While he sits there so beautiful, so evil, when I enter his room and I wonder why my heart betrays my mind. I should hate him. _

_He walks over that knowing smirk upon his handsome face. He touches me. I submit in surrender to him. I let him perform his tasks upon my body. I once fantasized about leaving him, leaving this beautiful surrender. To be free, free like the wind I so rightfully control. But I knew in my heart I would not survive. I could not survive. Not without this sweet pleasure that courses through my body at the lightest of his voice, and ever harder at his touch. I watch in awe as once more he undresses for me and lays me upon his bed. I feel his light caresses upon my body. Tonight I knew it would be desirous. That he would not be so rough with me as he usually prefers his sexual relations. But tonight he would please me first. He would let me roam his beautiful body. He would let me be the lover. I would be allowed to discover his body in ways that most would ever dream. And in return he would please me. Again as I give up to this passion, I wonder why I ever thought of escape. Of escaping from this. _

_He kisses me lightly upon my neck. Tracing the juncture with his tongue. Arousing more than himself with it's coarse feel. I squirm under him more out of desire than the will to escape. Oh the feeling. _

_These feelings stir more than a memory inside me. Something of a vision. Of the past, maybe. But I put that aside and concentrated on him. I can feel his hands roaming my sides coming to rest upon my breast and then back down. He traces my nipples until they come to hard peaks. Yes tonight he would please me. I wonder in this hazy feeling of erotic sense when he will become bored with me and seek out another. But this always seemed so familiar. Which, in its entirety is why I could never say no. Even in my fear of the first time her had coaxed me to his bed it felt right to be with him. To allow this sin of lust to overtake out bodies. To make one intoxicated off the other and the other intoxicated off the one. _

_Then when I think this feeling could not get any better he penetrates my core. Thrust after thrust. Pleasing himself and me. He lifts my hips for a better thrusting point and I throw my head back while wave after wave of this sweet intoxication swims through my body. Oh god this feeling. I never want it to end. I wait and hope secretly inside that he will take me as more than a concubine. As more than the whore I am known for around here. It is hard to love someone and know they will never love you in return. But the hope is what keeps me going. The hope is what keeps me coming back. The hope that one day, he will love me as I love him is what keeps me from becoming free as the wind as I have been denied. _

_

* * *

_I hope you guys liked that. I will give the first person to tell me who two people in that last segment were, the next chapter early.

Well review please.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	16. Chapter 15

(This is in Kagome's POV)

It was early in the morning. The sun was inching slowly above the horizon with purpose fusing in its path.

I, of course, took no notice of this. I was too immersed in my weaponry. Swing down, parry, thrust, parry, trip….

(Regular POV)

"You're dead." He said smoothly sheathing his sword. Kagome brought her knees to her chest and sighed deeply. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings as you have to always be aware of your opponent. You cannot devote your attention to one solely for the other will surely backfire."

"I know but it is like the ground put the root there just to trip me." She stuck her tongue out at it in a most childish manner.

He walked over to her and offered her a hand. "It was not the root that was to have been aware of you. I am most sure it is even older than I."

She glared silently and accepted it. He pulled her to her feet and waited as she dusted herself off. "Take guard." He unsheathed Tensaiga again. He used this because he would never expect her to harm him. He was after all the great lord of the west. He was a swords master and if she did somehow manage to threaten his life it is likely Tensaiga would save him first.

"Watch yourself." He amended when she let his moving to her right go unnoticed. He watched as she withdrew from herself a dagger to block his move. The metals clanged together merrily.

"I was merely waiting for the correct moment to give away my motive." She smiled and jumped back as he made a swing horizontally. She spun and blocked his counter attack with her katana. He watched as fluidly the dagger disappeared as stealthily as it had come. He observed as the sun turned her hair auburn. The braid in it was long and to her buttocks, swaying delicately in her actions.

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed her directing him with her moves. For reasons unknown. She may have no idea she was even doing it. But her body knew. It was almost as if she was relearning everything. Everything from a time before.

He grunted, if it would help her any. At least, he admonished she had more grace and control than the one she used to travel with had represented.

She swung perilously and threw herself into a position teetering between balance and gravity. He used this to his advantage and attacked from the right, causing her to attempt to parry his move but only ended up tangling her feet and falling to the ground in a dignified heap.

He positioned his katana at her hilt. "Dead."

This time she huffed and got to her feet with inhuman speed. "What purpose does this serve to humiliate me over and over again with how worthless I am? I have heard it for my extended stay here more times than you have heard your own name in a month."

She had naught more to say so she place her katana within the sheath and strode away purposefully, set on avoiding her annoyance.

She walked a few feet more and tried to conceal her surprise when he was before her looking as if he had been there waiting for her in the first place.

"I had not given you permission to leave."

She worked to conceal her annoyance but hen she responded it sound more sarcastic than even she had intended. "My apologies, _My Lord_."

He snarled at her disobedience. "You would do well to not anger me further than you have already accomplished. For without me you have little guarantee, that against one as Naraku, would you succeed."

She bowed her head and realized her mistake. She after all was in his debt for ensuring the safety of herself and her charges.

Her face was obstructed from his view in her action. Her bangs fell across her face leaving it in the shadows caressed by the sun peeking through the trees. It would not due for her to be so submissive. When he attacked through her to get a rise out of her, he had expected her to show more of a fight. It had to come from years as a human. Did she truly not know of her status? _Of course she knows not her heritage. She is only a young one among us. It would be wise to teach her of the rankings in caliber so as she does not give more to someone that is of lower ranking. She would be considered royalty among mine clan. It would do well to show her._

"You are dismissed." She turned swiftly away from the direction she once hindered and began a trek farther than his nose could reach. He knew she would not run away from him, for now at least. So he inclined himself to make his way back to his charges.

Rin welcomed him with a guile of laughter. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has done much today."

He listened with only half an ear to her ramblings about her day. While with the other he pondered how to go about teaching her of the Inu-clan. He deliberated over it until Rin had long ago left him to his thoughts and he decided Kagome had been gone far too long.

⋆⋆⋆

She skipped another stone along the docile lake. She had sat here many an hour contemplating her next move. She watched placidly as her foot swung back and forth, her toes skimming the water. She had long ago abandoned her shoes and clothes welcoming her nakedness. She sighed again. She could come up with many reasons to stay but naught one as to why she should go.

Sure she could try and attack Naraku on her own but that would betray her promise to Miroku and Sango. They shared more troubles with Naraku than she could ever amount to. Even if she should some how escape and try to kill Naraku, she knew Sesshomaru would never allow it.

She sighed again. She had been gone for the better part of nine hours. Either someone would be sent to look for her or she would be expected back soon. She didn't want to leave. She was content to sit here on the rock in the middle of the surf, mist spraying every so often, letting her toes skim the water thinking.

She has her suspicions about Kikyo but it would all be proved in given time.

_Oh Inuyasha, one can only hope it is true. You were me best male friend and I realize now that is what you were always destined to be. I was foolish to try and make it otherwise. But now it is all clear to me._

She sighed once again and wiggled her toes a bit feeling the sand beneath the water. She could feel every tiny grain slide silkily across her skin. It was amazing that this would eventually find its way inside a clam and irritate it enough that in a defense mechanism from the clam a rare and beautiful pearl would be formed. One that would forever be developing until the day man found them and ruthlessly worked to acclaim them and sell them for outrageous prices. But that was all in the past for her. Well her past but their future.

During her sit in her mind had puzzled over many things. Most had gone unnoticed before now but others were of a greater nature. She no longer loved Inuyasha like _that._ But she was unsure of her next actions. True Sesshomaru had told her they were to finish acquiring some stray shards. Mainly Kouga's and some that were rumored to be around some cites in the north east and south west. They were heading toward the south west. The south being full of lakes, ponds and swamps had been the distraction she so desired. But since today when they had taken a break and made camp, she and Sesshomaru had begun their nightly fighting.

It was nice to be away from duty, for once her duty had become to her pleasure. So far se had accomplished a night of relaxation and thought. Her mind had become more organized and filed into a respectful amount of information. She was still entirely confused about the Sesshomaru deal. But she was too cowardly of his answer.

Wait a minute wasn't she supposed to not be fearing anything since cowardice is a mere branch of fear.

"You are right my dear. I can only say there is no way to truly rid your self of fear. My mate could only grant you your old warrior's instinct back. But it has done you good."

Kagome had jumped because she had not been expecting anyone to interrupt her while she was here. Why the hell hadn't she sensed she wasn't alone? "Who are you?"

"Ah that is a question for another time but what I can tell you is that I am the Angel of Life."

"And your mate is the Angel of Death." Kagome said in realization.

"Ever as bright you are Hi."

"Who?"

"Huh oh sorry, I meant Kagome. It has been so many years." The Angel of Life said with a tinge of longing deeply laced within her voice. The statement, Kagome assumed, had multiple meanings. "I am afraid dear one. Things have gone astray of what was originally planed. I never expected such a result. Who would have known that by this you would have become the carrier of the sacred jewel?"

"Um…"

The Angel of Death turned to her as if realizing she was still here and hadn't been rambling on for the past minute or so. "Sorry?"

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was merely here to answer your thoughts. It would be disastrous for you to think Unmei had failed."

"Unmei? Fate?"

"Oh forget I said anything. Well I just wanted you to know and don't ever doubt it. I have to go now it seems we won't be alone much longer."

Kagome had so much more she wanted to ask but as always fate or, Unmei rather, had other plans.

Well at least that woman hadn't been wrong. She had time to replace her long discarded clothes as Sesshomaru speeded into the clearing. She was finishing the tie to her obi when Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of her.

"You have been gone for many hours."

"I decided to relax for a bit in the water. I felt you coming so I got out and decided to redress." It was possibly only half truth but all in all it was all he needed to know.

"I wish for you to accompany me back to camp."

"As you like my Lord." Nope no sarcasm there. She had left her bitterness in the clearing.

They walked companionably as he led her to the campsite. Opting to walk rather than hurry back. Since her meeting with the mate of 'Unmei'., her mind had become just as confused and muddled as before she had organized it. It seemed that once she felt she had it all together something else was thrown her way and confounded her even more.

"I sense something is on your mind."

She jumped at his voice it had really been quiet. "Maybe…" She trailed. She remembered hearing a story once from her grandfather, a tale of betrayal. And the names Hi, Aisu, and Unmei seemed all too familiar. "I would like once we collect the remaining fragment to very much look around the library at your castle."

The way she said your castle stirred something inside Sesshomaru he hadn't felt in a long while. Something akin to hurt. It really was not like it was her home too, but for her to not even consider it to be something of one…hurt, somewhat.

"As you wish. Could it be something I might be help of?"

She stayed silent as she thought. What would it hurt to tell him her thoughts? Leaving out her meeting with the Angel of Life. "I remember once hearing a tale of god's and goddesses named Hi, Aisu, Mori, Ame, Iwa, Kaze, Hara, Hana, and the two most powerful of all Chigiri and her mate Unmei."

He recognized the ancient Japanese for what it was. Fire, Ice, Forest, Rain, Rock, Wind, Destiny and Fate. He too had heard the tale. As a young child perhaps. But who told him? His mother? No. He would think on this. "I have also heard a tale and recognize the language. I will think on this and ponder as to where. Are you sure that is all that is bothering you?"

She nodded. He accepted it for now. She sensed they were a mere few miles from camp. She let him recede to his thoughts and he in return to hers.

When they did reach camp it was late into the night. She crept around the sleeping forms of Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Jaken. Ah-Un had returned a mere few minutes before them and was crunching contentedly on the carcass of some poor animal.

She made her way to her sleeping bag and was about to slip inside when she felt a gentle but firm tug on the back of her kimono. She turned and saw an expectant Sesshomaru. She knew that tonight would be a little different. Ever since they had come back a few days ago she had slept with Shippo in her sleeping bag. It seems tonight Sesshomaru wanted her to sleep with him. She made a motion to kiss Shippo goodnight. Sesshomaru nodded and made himself comfortable beneath a tree that overlooked the cliff the camp was next to.

Kagome bent down and kissed Shippo on the forehead whispering goodnight in his little ear. He stirred a bit and moved to make himself more comfortable. She smiled.

She then made her way to where Sesshomaru sat. He looked up at her as she sat down next to him. That wasn't good enough for him. He pulled her into his lap and nestled his nose deep into her neck. Then he kissed her softly in that place. "I missed you."

She smiled a bit. "I missed you too, My Lord."

He growled softly and placed a kiss upon her shoulder. Tonight she rested in her lovers arms where she knew she was safe, thoughts of earlier gone astray.

⋆⋆⋆

* * *

I wonder what would happen if I did what other Authors do and said I won't update untilI get 25 reviews or even more ridiculous 50!.(Well hell we can all dream. I am not that mean.I just think it is stupid to demand reviews when if a person likes the story normally they would review anyway.)Well I think it added to the more romantic aspect of the story, plus there was a little hinting of things to come. (not that you perverts) Lol. Well thank you for stayin with me this far. I write for myself and you guys(of course) but mainly for the pleasure of myself. I still love you all.

Well review please. I thrive on reviews. They let me know my efforts are appriciated,

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


	17. Chapter 16

Kagome woke with a feeling of content. Last night Sesshomaru hadn't taken her but gave her something more precious. He had given her romance. He demanded nothing of her and had been content to lay with her in the most intimate of positions while softly giving her what she always thought a relationship should be full of and not demanded of, affection. She was ever grateful for it. She had been expecting maybe some sex but that was just the part of her that Miroku had taken control of. It seemed more and more she was seeing herself in the same light as Miroku. In truth all people have an inner pervert. Miroku has just embraced the fact and openly exhibited it.

She chuckled slightly.

She felt Sesshomaru stir beside her. She turned in his arms and looked at him. A soft smile playing at the edge of her lips. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and smiled when he leaned his head into her touch.

He looked so peaceful laying there.

She sighed. "Are you going to swoon over me all day or is it time to start the day?"

She smacked him playfully on his shoulder and moved to get up respecting his wishes. But as she was on her knees she was back on her back Sesshomaru weighing her down. Sesshomaru had a playful glint she had seen before. "What are you up to?"

"I do not answer questions that are plain to see."

Her eyes widened. "Not here!"

Then he laughed. She froze. She was in mid push. She stopped and looked at him. She had never heard him laugh. It was melodic and beautiful. Supplied by the glint in his eyes she reflected what this could mean. One; Alien's have taken over the Demon Lord, two; someone is going to die, three; Alien's have taken over the Demon Lord, and four; someone is going to die. Either way she was prepared to protect her kin. But in this situation it was most probably the Aliens.

She turned her attention to the clearly mischievous Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes. "Then we shall have to find a more….private place." His eye locked onto hers. "Am I not to be denied?"

She didn't even realize she nodded her head. Okay, he was horny. This could be dealt with. At least no one is going to die.

He stood and threw her over his shoulder. As her world tilted she saw the face of a heavily awake Jaken come into view, then Sesshomaru's butt. "Hey I said I would come willingly."

"I think this holds a more erotic aspect to it."

"Uh I think someone wants to talk to you."

He turned and Kagome's hair smacked him audibly in the leg. He didn't jump as it made impact but merely began to question the toad. She stared lazily off to the side her gaze drifting toward his butt every often.

"Go ahead and go to the next village and see what you might have heard about the rumors of the jewel in this area. We will meet you there."

She looked up as Jaken bowed to Sesshomaru but he was already striding away purposefully while she felt his grace and care as he carried her.

He had been walking for so long and she accustomed to his rear propped her elbow against it and rested her head. She could feel him bounce her to jar her elbow from place and groaned.

"Don't worry we will be there soon."

She was getting tired of waiting and too kit in her own hands to placate _his_ horniness. At least that is what she told herself.

Pushing softly from his back she levered herself out of his grasp. "What if I don't want to wait?" She sashayed closer to him, stopped and swayed her hips across his. His growl was recognizable. She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over his and lingered thoughtfully before pulling away slightly and smirked. She could tell he was battling his control. "Come on Sesshomaru." She said silkily.

"I don't want to hurt you." She was a bit put off by his comment.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She smiled.

"Hurt me."

His eyes snapped to hers and she widened her smile a bit.

"Hurt me." She repeated again. "Please." She added in a half whisper.

It was all he could do not to. When he seemed to not budge she did it for him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She haughtily sealed his lips with her vicious kiss. She bit and nipped at his lips and tongue when it rose to meet hers. When she drew blood she licked it up brutally and did it again. The ferociousness and brutality of her kiss was enough to drive him across the edge until his erection was pounding painfully.

She could feel him on her stomach. The hardness was enough to make her move faster and become crueler with her kisses.

Soon they were rolling on the ground fighting for dominance. She had him pinned and was straddling him, her kimono raised above her hips. She ground her hips into his as he lay there. His erection rested against her vagina and she couldn't help but touch herself first to draw her obi out of place and let her kimono slid open. She wore her bra out of habit even though it was a size too small to accommodate her size. With her bosom almost overflowing she used a claw to tear it down the middle and it fell open. Sesshomaru growled at them. He reached to touch her but she smacked his hand away content to play with herself. She rocked her hips feeling him pulsing against her and touched herself. Moaning and growling she brought herself to a painful arousal.

He wanted to reach her and touch her but each time he tried she denied him and continued to play with herself. Watching her made him want to hurt her. To take her with a force that none other could match. And her rubbing against him was getting aggravating when the pleasure would not be released. She he flipped her over and pinned her arms above her head. She smirked at him and tugged at his hakamas. He moved to take them off when she pushed him back and removed them for him while his hands fumbled with the rest of his clothes. She slid on top of him and resumed her play. With a swift move of his hips he slammed into her. He heard her yelp. He back arched as she was in mid caress of her body. Then she started to move with him. He raised his hips to egg her on but she moved slowly. She had a glint in her eye as she rocked. Then without warning she pulled completely off of him and turned so her back was facing him then pushed him back inside her. The pleasure increased and he felt his eyes roll back into his head. She was going to kill him if she went any slower. Taking matters into hand he lifted himself off his back and pushed her to her knees then resumed their game. Only he went fast without relent. She came hard and cried out. The sound of flesh smacking flesh only increased his arousal. He came once but was on a two second rebound before he was at it again. He could smell her tears. But he could tell they were tears of pleasure. He watched her throw her head back and captured her lips with his swallowing her moan. He could feel her walls tightening and knew she was close to another orgasm. But he pulled out before she could come. She cried harder and then he turned her over and entered her again. She screamed scaring the birds out of the surrounding trees. He took her mouth with his and felt her muscles cramp around him.

_One more time._ He thought as she crashed. Then he moved faster and harder bringing her to the peak before she tumbled down around him pulling him over the edge. _Now._ He thought as he sunk his fangs into her bottom lip giving her a courting mark.

He collapsed on top of her pinning her to the ground laying his head in the crook of her bodice. He was tired. She laid there and brought her arms to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and smoothed it out. She caressed his head and played with his ears. He growled softly and she sighed allowing herself the comfort of him surrounding her.


End file.
